Naruto's 2 Loves
by Adaron
Summary: Naruto has returned from his three year training, with some powerful new jutsus, and blooming relationship with a certain Hyuga heir.
1. home comeing and new mission

" "= talking

' '= thinking

_Italic=_flashback

Standing at gates of Konohagakure a blonde headed nin, wearing a black jacket with orange strips on the sleeves, and orange pants. "Ahh it's so good to be back home. Hehehe I wonder how strong every one else is?" said Uzumaki Naruto he then saw a pink haired girl wearing a read short sleeved shirt and kaki shorts, followed by a raven-haired girl wearing a lavender sweater jacket with white sleeves and dark blue pants, both running toward him. "Naruto" yelled Sakura.

"Hey Sakura how" but before Naruto could finish his sentence Sakura punched him square in the jaw, and was went flying 20 feet. "Naruto-kun" screamed Hinata after seeing him get launched. "That was for not telling me you and Hinata have been going steady you BAKKA!!!" yelling at the unconious Naruto. When he came too he explained to Sakura that it was when he was leaving with Jiraiya. He saw her looking at him from the shadows.

"_Hey Hinata why are you hiding over here?"_

"_Ummm well I-I-I-I j-j-just wanted t-t-to see you off."_

" _ok then see you in two and a half years then Hinata" Giving her his trade marks smile. _

'_two and a half years how can I live that long with out seeing him or listening to him say he will be Hokage someday, cause my strength comes from him.' Thought Hinata. Naruto seeing the young kunoichi shocked by what he just told her. "Hinata are you all right you're getting red and shaking from the knees up?" Hinata hearing Naruto ask if she is all right could not hold back her feelings to the one she loved so much and so she lunge at Naruto wrapping her arms around him and started to cry into his shoulder. "Naruto-kun you can't leave me cause, cause I love you so much if you leave I will die with out you." Was all she said and began to cry into his shoulder. Hearing this Naruto simply grinned and put his strong arms around her and said. "I know you love me Hinata I've know for a while and I love you too I'm glad you finally told me though." Surprised at what Naruto just said she pulled back and looked into his deep blue eyes. "How do you know that I loved you?" Still grinning he told her that after the attempted rescue Sasuke mission, he went to, see how Kiba was doing and he told him that Hinata was in love with him. "Ohhhh so Kiba told you I see well I'm glad you know. but please don't leave me Naruto-kun I can't live with out you Please!!!!" she begged. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan but I have to go with Ero-sennin for my special training, but hey how about if I keep in touch with you using Gamakichi to send letters back and forth what do you think Hinata-chan?" Smiling at that idea Hinata nodded her head in approval and then Naruto and Jiraiya walked out of Konohagakure_, while _Hinata waved goodbye to her new boyfriend knowing she will see him soon._

After Naruto explained it too Sakura she finally understood and went over to him to make sure that her old teammate was still in on piece. For Hinata's sake and for her own after feeling some really strong killer intent coming the Hyuga heirs. Naruto looked at his girl friend that had developed quite nicely. As in growing out her hair down to your butt and her breast almost to D-cup. After two and a half years of not seeing her "Hey Hinata-chan I'm back" said Naruto and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her for the very first time in there long distance relationship. Sakura sighed and looked at her old teammate happy that he has finally found someone for him self like she has with a certain Uchiha. After the passionate kiss Naruto threw a kunai at Jiraiya who was busy writing something down in his notebook.

"Ero-sennin you are not using me and Hinata-chan in one of your perverted books."

"Come on kid this is good stuff it would make a great opening to my newest bo~" He stopped in mid sentence feeling three very strong killer intents coming from Sakura, Hinata and Tsunade.

"Leave Naruto's love life out of your books or have you forgotten a certain hot spring that almost killed you." Giving him a menacing grin.

"Fine I won't write down anything about Naruto or Hinata relationship"

"Now then on to business Naruto, Jiraiya come with me to the Hokage tower I want to hear your report right now. Sakura, Hinata you come with if you like."

Hinata smiling as she was lashed onto Naruto's arm as the walked to the Hokage tower. After telling Tsunade and Sakura about their training, she pulled out a mission from her desk and handed it to Sakura. Who began to read it, her eyes widen about half way down and looked at her Master and asked.

"You can't be serious this is an A rank mission."

"I am serious Sakura. You Naruto and Hinata will go on this mission with Kakashi. Am understood. "Hai!!!" All three of them said in unison.

"Very well prepare to leave in an hours time, where you will meet Kakashi at the main gate, now go." With Tsunade's orders the three nin's took off to their homes since Naruto was all ready packed since he just got back he decide to go with Hinata to the Hyuga mansion. Little did they know that a Hyuga bodyguard had watched him and Hinata's kiss and then went to report it to her father Hiashi Hyuuga. As Hinata and Naruto reach the Hyuga mansion they saw someone at the front gate of the mansion. "F-F-Father" Hinata whispered in fear and shaking knowing that this was not a good thing. She started to shaking thinking of what he would say or do to her when he found out she has been going steady with Naruto since he left to train. "Hinata you and HIM join me in my study NOW!!!!" Hiashi said with a slightly raised voice. They followed him in but neither was eager to follow. Once they had reached his study, he was already sitting behind his desk looking straight at Naruto with Hatred in his eyes. "So Hinata how long have you been with him…?" He asked in a cold voice that sent a shiver a fear through Hinata. Knowing that Hinata has always been afraid of her father, Naruto step forward and said. "Hiashi-sama we have been going steady for two and a half years, it has been a long distance relationship mostly sending letters back to one another." Now Hiashi eyes were fixed onto Naruto. "I see so when the two of you kissed at the gate that was your very first kiss as a couple then?" asked Hiashi Naruto and Hinata where in shock of what Hiashi had just told them Hinata could see what was going to happen to her and Naruto he would beat Naruto to with in an inch of his life and put her into her bedroom for as long as it seemed fit. Naruto looked into Hinata's pale eyes and gave her a great big smile as if nothing was wrong; he then looked at her Father with more of a straight face. "Yes that was our very first kiss, I love your daughter with all my heart and I would do anything to keep her safe I would give up my life with out even thinking about it that is how much I love her. I beg to you Hiashi-sama may I please date your daughter please". Getting onto his hand and knees looking at Hiashi with his deep blue eyes.

"I see so you love her with all your heart in that case Uzumaki Naruto I have one thing to ask you"

"Name it Hiashi-sama''

"If you wish to date my daughter you must give up your dream of becoming Hokage" Naruto eyes widened from the shock of what he said, to give up his one and only dream to become Hokage one day for the women he loved so much to be put into a crossroads. He loved Hinata so much, but to give up on becoming Hokage his life long goal and dream. The one thing that kept him going his entire life he couldn't give it up could he? "Well what is your answer Uzumaki Naruto?"

"NO Naruto you can't give up your dream cause of me please say no Naruto." Crying her eyes for her one and only love.

"Yes I can Hinata-chan I love you too much. I want to be with you forever, and if that means giving up on my one and only dream then I'll do it." Looking over his shoulder seeing his beloved Hinata weeping into her hands, knowing what he has done for her.

"Very well Naruto you have my blessing you may date my daughter."

"Thank you very much Hiashi-sama." Naruto bowed the deepest bow he could give.

"Naruto it's almost time for the mission to start we have to get going to the main gate in 15mins or will be late."

"Your Hinata-chan right pleases excuses us Hiashi-sama we have a mission now and Hinata needed to get something's and then will be off." The two lovers got up, Hinata got her things she needed and they raced for the main gate so that would beat Kakashi. Which was not hard since he was always late to begin with.


	2. Missing his Parents

As they reached the gate Sakura was already their waiting for them. "Hey Sakura-Chan have u been waiting long".

"Huh Oh Naruto no I haven't, I just got here, so how did Hiashi-Sama take the news of you and Hinata dating hmmmmmmmmmmmm" looking at Naruto with a smirk on here face.

"UMMMMMM not as bad as I expected I just can't become Hokage" he mumbles to him self mostly.

"What was that I couldn't hear you?"

"Can't become Hokage ever."

"Ohhh you can't be the next Hokage. WHAT!!! H-H-H-H-how could he do that to you doesn't he know how baldly you want to be it?"

"Sakura-san my Father knows that, but he figured Naruto-kun would not give up his dream to be Hokage over me, but he was wrong. He did and since he had nothing else to use against him. He agreed letting Naruto-kun date me". "

I'm sorry Naruto I know how much you wanted to be Hokage are you going to be all right".

"Yeah I'll be fine." Once again Naruto put on a fake smile as he always did so his friends would not see his real face, and despair of his dream being shattered in tiny bits. Two hours later Kakashi arrived reading a certain orange book that has seen better days. "Ohhh sorry for being late I would have been here sooner, but a little old lady needed help with her groceries."

"Ohhhh, How sweet of u Kakashi sensei."

"Hinata you can stop that he is always late cause he reads those perverted books all the dam time."

"Their not that perverted their actually very of good reading material." As a blushing Naruto scratched the back of his neck. Sakura looked at him not believing what her old teammate just said. "Naruto!!! Did you read one of those perverted books while you were training?"

"Hehehe not all of them just the first and second volumes?"

"Naruto there are only two volumes out."

"Ohhhh there are hehehehe well then I guess I did thanks Kakashi-sensei." Hinata looked at Naruto then at Sakura as her killer intent started to rise. "So Naruto-kun do you think we should get going on the mission now?"

"HUH ohhh yeah lets get going". Taking Hinata's hand Naruto started to run as fast as he could with Hinata in tow trying to get away from Sakura as her killer intent strengthen.

After running all day they stopped to make camp for the night and discuss the mission. "So what's the mission Sakura-chan?"

"Ohhh yeah the mission is called return lost eagle. Naruto looked at his old teammate as she was in a daze.

"Ummmm Sakura-chan that makes no sense why are we looking for a lost eagle." She came out of her daydream of a certain Uchiha.

"Do I have to spell it out for you. We are on a mission to get Sasuke-kun back you baka."

"WHAT REALLY!!!! why didn't you say so lets go. Before he could run off into the night Kakashi grabbed his jacket.

"Hold it Naruto we are not going anywhere tonight we have good information that Sasuke will be at Orochimaru hide out in five days time."

"Ohhhh well then guess we have some time huh Kakashi-sensei."

"Well I'm going to set up Hinata's and my tent then I'll take the first watch".

'Awwwwwwwwwww how sweet he's setting up Hinata's and his tent, wait a moment'. "Hey Naruto what do you mean Hinata's and yours tent HUH!!"

"Well umm just thought since we're dating we might sleep together since I told her I bought a double tent for the off chance we would go on missions together hehehe."

"YOU ARE NOT!!! Sleeping together."

"Why not Sakura-chan I've waited two and a half years to be with her I can't wait any longer". At that moment he hid behind Hinata and peeked over her right shoulder, in hopes that Sakura would clam down.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr fine you can sleep in the same tent but if I hear any funny business I'm going to beat you up so bad you will hurt for a Month got it!!!"

"Y-y-y-y-yes Sakura-chan. As promised Naruto set up Hinata's and his tent then went on the first watch. Later that evening Hinata came to take her watch. She had on some pants that went down just below her knees and a black top with some fishnets to show off some her cleavage her usual jacket was missing. "Hello Naruto-kun I'm here to take my shift."

"Hey Hinata-Chan". With a deep and long sigh.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun?"

"Huh ohhhhhh nothing much." Naruto-kun if I'm going to be your girlfriend I want to know what is troubling you. Now please tell me what is the matter?" She began to scratch the back of his neck right where his hairline ended. He melted at her touch and reviled to her that he just wished he knew his Mother and Father.

"Ohhhh Naruto-kun I'm sorry I should not have asked since it was so personal."

"It's all right Hinata-chan I don't mind it. I actually liked, it feels like I'm not alone anymore. I'll you see you tomorrow morning good night Hinata-chan".

"Good night Naruto-kun."


	3. Stuffy Morning

"Ok you guys get up…!!" Said Sakura who was looking at Naruto with his arm draped over Hinata's body as they both are sleeping soundly. "What HELL did I tell you, Baka!!!" with the utmost rage of a volcano

"Sakura it's not what is seems." Cried Naruto as he tried to clam down his teammate and felt certain death coming down on him.

"Then explain and make if fast" as she started to crack her knuckles one at a time.

"Well you know how I am I don't sleep in on place I move around and fidget and well I got really comfy when Hinata came in after her watch". As he looked at his old teammate knowing that he was about to be punched or kicked really hard and fly couple of miles into the air.

"It's true Sakura-san and I didn't mind it in the least, after all he is my boyfriend. He was a true gentleman never touched what he was not allowed to touch" added Hinata.

"Ok I believe you Hinata as for you Naruto don't you dare get any ideas GOT THAT!!!" The rage that was still in her eyes as she looked down at Naruto. How he coward in fear knowing Hinata had just saved him from another beating.

"Y-y-y-y-yes S-S-S-S-Sakura-chan" said a stuttering Naruto.

"O.k. o.k. now that every one is a wake time to strike camp and continue with our mission." Said Kakashi

"If you don't mind Sakura-san me and Naruto would like to get dressed so could you please step out for a second."

"Sure Hinata I'd be. WHAT!!!!" Screamed Sakura as she just under stood what Hinata asked her.

"Are you saying your going to change in front of this pervert?" Grabbing Naruto by the back of his neck and thrashing him around while he still only hand on a tank top and boxers. Noticing what he hand on Sakura's griped his neck tighten, veins began to be seen on her fore head. "Naruto where are your pants and shirt." "

I I I I I I don't know they where on me when I went to bed, honest" said Naruto shaking and sweating in fear of knowing what will come next.

"I took them off of him." A blushing Hinata admitted as her face went three different shades of red in a minute. "He looked so hot and uncomftable in them so I thought it be ok if I removed them for him I I I didn't look at anything." 'Although I really wanted to.' "So please Sakura Let Him GO!!!" the Hyuga heiress activated her Byakugan and stood in a read stance of the gentle fist style, with a determination on her face that she would protect the one she loved even from a close friend. A firm hand grasped Hinata right shoulder as she was only wearing a black spaghetti strapped tank top and gray sweat shorts.

"Hinata please understand that this is how those two have always acted Naruto would do or say something stupid and Sakura would comeback with a threat or actually hit him but she has always held her punches so she wouldn't hurt him." With a sigh of relief and a sweat drop Hinata had relaxed her tense body and deactivated her Byakugan.

"Well if she doesn't hit him any more I guess it will be alright." Smiling sweetly like an innocent schoolgirl.

"Ok Sakura you and I will leave these to get change, we will be leaving in ten minutes so make it fast." Kakashi mentioned to all three teenagers. They both left given Naruto and Hinata some privacy to change. "Naruto-kun would you mind turning around please." As her face started to go from light red to dark red. "Huh Ummmm ok how come Hinata-chan?" well you see I don't have any under wear on and, and. Her face getting as red as the reddest rose. "Um tell you what I'll just go outside and change." His temperature was rising fast he felt like he would blow up any second if he stayed in the tent with her. He dashed out of the tent in just his boxers bring with him is trade mark orange and black jacket plus his black pants and shoes. "Something wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked him. "Huh ohhh nothing is wrong it was just a little busty I mean stuffy in there to change is all, hehehehe." Grinning from ear to ear. Naruto got dressed and Hinata came out their tent with her jacket only half zipped up. You could see her cleavage through the mesh t-shirt that left some things to your imagination.

"I'm all set Naruto-kun can you please break down our tent?" Hinata asked in a sweet begging tone.

"O.K. Hinata-chan." He quickly broke down the tent and the resumed heading for their destination.


	4. The bandit ambush

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were heading down road to a village famous for it's natural hot springs. "You girls are so going to enjoys these hot springs their really nice _Ero_-sennin took me there a couple times during our training." Explained Naruto, as the kept on walking down the path. When they reached the bridge to get to the village.

"HALT, pay the toll for the bridge or Die!!!

"Hmmm didn't the know Daimyo put any new orders on making this a toll bridge. Which means you're a bunch of bandits trying to get some easy money. Well we can't allow right team." Replied Kakashi, as he put Icha Icha into his back pouch, then pulling out a kunai. As Sakura put her gloves on and Hinata activated her Byakugan. All three bandits just stood their grinning.

"You think the four of you are a match for us." Yelled the Leader as he whistled, just then a hundred and thirty more bandits stood all around Team Kakashi. Naruto didn't have any weapons in his hand he just stood there grinning at all the bandits.

"Kakashi-sensei I'll take out seventy that will make it easier for you Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan to take care of the rest. As Naruto said that he put is hand together and formed a hand sign "KAGA BUSHINO JUTSU." He yelled and mass a smoked covered the battlefield. When the smoke cleared fifty Naruto's stood all with kunais in their hand read to fight. "Come on we haven't got all day dattybyo." As all fifty-one Naruto's charged headlong at the strongest group of bandits. Kakashi went through a couple hands signs.

"Water Element Water Dragon Jutsu" a huge dragon made of pure water came up from the river and drowned eight bandits and scatted others right into Hinata's Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō (which is her spinning sphere from episode 151 of Naruto) Sakura stayed back being the only medic they had she didn't want to get hurt or worst killed, but as she was watching the other fight. She saw the glint of a katana being drawn from the shadows. Sakura had no time to react, as the blade was inches away from her stomach.

At the last possible moment an orange and black jump suit was right up against her.

"Are you ok Sakura-chan" Naruto asked with a sword in his gut.

"Naruto why did you do that now you will die." Sakura Screamed at the top of her lungs seeing the blood spill out his body, and she felt the grief when she was younger always needing him or Sasuke to protect her. Tears started to from in her eye knowing that was a fatal wound. When all of sudden Naruto disappeared into a puff of smoke, Sakura then realized that it was a shadow clone and punch the bandit with her super human strength. The bandit flew a hundred feet and landed with a bone shuddering thud. "Naruto don't fool around like that in a battle or I'll kill you myself BAKA!!!" Screamed and enrage Sakura who fury was equal to her Master Tsunade-sama when she caught Jiraiya peeking into her bath at a hot springs.

After that near fatal encounter team Kakashi made quick work on the rest of the bandits.

"Good work team we taken care of half the bandits and the rest are feeling with there live, hopefully they won't try and pull that stunt again in Fire Country." Said a tired and exhausted Kakashi, as he and the other stood in a circle catching their breaths after the fierce battle.

"Come on guys your already tired I could fight another fifty bandits all by my self." Replied Naruto who just dispelled the remaining clones. Naruto just then felt dizzy and exhausted like the other as he sat down too tired to stand any more.

"Jeez Naruto you should know by now if you use that many shadow clones in battle you tire more quickly when they dispel." Sakura informed him, as she began to check if he had any major injuries on him. As Sakura checked on Naruto Hinata went to river to fill some bamboo tubes to make some tea since now they won't make it to the village until later that night. Since they now had the task of burying the dead so deasie won't set in to the area. As she was filling up the last bamboo tube the bandits leader caught her off guard and was about to stab her through the heart. When all of sudden there was bright flash of light as Hinata heard the kunai start to stab into flesh and cloth. Knowing she was going to be stabbed she shut her eyes out of fear, but she felt no pain then quickly reopened them to see her blonde haired love standing in front of her taking the kunai for her.

"Attacking my Girl Friend when we kicked your sorry butts, why?" Gasping and coughing up blood Naruto demanded as his blood stained his jacket. There was even some blood coming from out of mouth.

"To get some sort of victory out of this humiliating defeat and all the better if it would have been your girl friend but I'll just take your life instead." Replied the bandit leader, as he shoved the kunai deeper into Naruto's chest.

"NO you won't." screamed Naruto as he held out his right hand as a small swirl of chakra formed in his hand then compressed so it formed a perfect sphere. It grew larger by the second till it was the size of a grapefruit. Naruto then lunged the Rasengan right into the bandit leaders chest sending him flying back and smashing into three trees knocking all three of them down. He then pulled out the kunai and turned to look at his Hinata

"You ok Hinata-ch~~~" before he could finish talking he fell foreword into Hinata waiting arms. Sakura and Kakashi raced over. Sakura undid his jacket and slice apart his black t-shirt. Her hands started to glow green as she assed the damage done by the kunai.

"OH NO" Sakura cried after finishing her assessment.

"What is it Sakura" Hinata asked clasping her hand around Naruto's head as she rested his head on her knees. Sakura's face went white as a sheet and tears streamed down her face knowing it would not be good news.

"The kunai punctured his left lung if we don't operate right now he will die" Sakura informed the others as she formed a couple hands signs and went to work fixing Naruto's lung as best she could with out the Hospitals equipment to aid her. Hinata was now in complete shock she couldn't move, let alone speck as she saw her courage, her determination, her fighting sprit, her LOVE. Teetering on the edge of life and death.


	5. the New Mission begins

" "=Talking  
' '=Thinking  
About ¾ down there is some Mature writing so I'm warning you now about it

"Yes that's it let go and fall into eternal sleep, from which you will never wake up from"

"Who's there?" replied Naruto

"Just give up kit don't fight it just give up and fall asleep kit"

"Give up what do you mean give up. Wait a minute you're the Kyubi, why the hell should I listen to you …?"

"Ahhh so you do have some fight in you still kit. That is good to know since you're at deaths door step"

"Huh deaths door step what do you mean?"

"Naruto-kun please don't die I won't be able to live. Knowing you gave your life to save mine. NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hinata, ok fox what is going on here one minute I'm saving Hinata-chan the next I'm here in your cell talking to you. Now tell me why?"

"It was the only way to keep you alive kit. Since you don't care for your own well being I pulled your mind here so your friend could do the surgery she needed to do, to save your life. If I had not you would have gone mad from the pain, and I have plans for you kit."

"Plans what plans, the way I see it your still locked up so what are you talking about. Further more why aren't you healing me like you always do. Cause we both know if I die you die to so it's in your best interest to heal me right now."

"Shut up kit and listen to me now I didn't heal because I wanted to get your attention and tell you that those bandits you fought just now have someone that is close to you."

"Ok Kyubi I'm listening. What is so special about this person, do I know them or something?"

"As a matter of fact you do for this person brought you into this world be for the Yondaime Hokage sealed me inside you."

"WHAT THEY HAVE MY MOTHER I'LL KILL THEM."

"Clam down kit. Yes they have your mother but she is not near here, but I can smell her scent on them as if she was right next to us if you release the seal I'd be more then happy to go find her, and kill the bandits then bring her back to you."  
"Even if it meant I'd have my mother with me. I still won't release you not now not ever, your staying locked inside me till the die I die."

"Since that is the way. Then why don't we hunt them down and take our revenge on them for hurting and kidnapping your only remaining family member you have left in this world."

"Hold up why do you want to take revenge on the bandits who kidnapped my mother wouldn't you be happy that they gave me more misery?"

"Yes that is true but the person that sealed me in you, was your Mothers lover. Even though he sealed me in you. I respect how he faced death so honorably to save his village, and his love. So out of that respect him, and will help you kill those humans who have hurt the women he loved and married in secret."

"Wait a minute you said my mother and the Yondaime Hokage got married in secret?"

"Yes kit"

"That would make me the Yondaime's son …" as Naruto rusted gears finally started to turn and click inside his almost never used brain it finally came to him like a bolt of lighting. "THE YONDAIME HOKAGE IS MY DAD" He screamed in delight that he finally knew who both his parents where. He could hardly contain his happiness he was bouncing all around the Kyubi cell, and dancing for utmost joy of the knowledge he wanted for so long. That was now in his grasp. "Can't wait to tell Sakura-chan, Kakashi sensei, and Hinata-chan."

"Hold it kit your still at death's door so your not going any where till the pink haired girl heals your punctured lung."

"Ohhh right, hey now that you told me what you wanted to tell me why don't you heal me it'll be faster and that way we can chase after them before their trail gets cold."

"Very well kit I shall heal you if that is what will make you go after them the moment you in form your comrades about the mission of bring you Mother and the Uchiha boy home as well."  
Naruto vision of the cell slowly faded away as his eye shot open to the agonizing pain of being able to only take short breaths with only one lung and also the pain of having a hole that size of a apple in his chest.

"Great he's awake this will make it harder Kakashi sensei hold him down if he moves I might accidentally cut his heart. WHAT NO NOT NOW!!!" As Sakura was giving out orders the demon cloak started forming around Naruto's chest. Kakashi and Sakura had no choice but to back away or sustain injuries that were hard to heal. They watched in awe as the demon cloak started to mend Naruto's lung and the re-grow the skin over the wound as if the wound never happened in the first place. The cloak then retreated back into the seal from which it came from, as Naruto jumped to his feet putting his hand over the wound as if disbelieving the demon actually healed him. "Hi guy where you worried about me." Said Naruto giving them his trademark foxy grin and rubbing the back of his head.

"You Baka what the hell were you doing all that time, Kakashi-sensei told me that the Kyubi pulled your mind into his cell so you wouldn't feel the pain of the surgery but if he could have done that the whole dam time WHY DIDN'T YOU NOT ORDER HIM TO DO IT SOONER." Screamed Sakura as she stormed up to Naruto with fire in his eyes. Naruto's only reaction was to close his eyes and wait for the initial punch, but it never came. Instead he felt two hands drape around his neck and tears land on his bare chest. "Naruto you scared me and Hinata so bad this time. I know you where just protecting Hinata, but your too reckless some times." Informed Sakura, as she handed him some blood pills to replenish the blood he lost. "Takes those now this is an order from a field medic and as Chunin I out rank as well Genin so take them." Ordered Sakura, Naruto took them and ate them shivering at the taste of new blood sliding down his throat.

"Ack those are awful can't the make them taste better then that." As Naruto whined and complained about the blood pills. As he was about to complain some more when a blur of raven hair and a light purple sweater jacket zipped past Kakashi and Sakura and tackled Naruto into the river where he landed in a foot of water. Tiring desperately to push what ever tackled him, his hand rubbed against cretin soft rounded ample part of the person's body. He then heard the person moan in enjoyment of what his hand was doing to that area of her body. He then realized it was Hinata that tackled him and looked up at where his hand was right on the middle of her right breast. Her jacket was open and you could see her cleavage through the mesh part of the T-shirt.

"Ummmm Naruto-kun I'm really glad and thankful that you're alive and healthy but don't you think we should wait till where done with the mission." She leaned in closer so Kakashi or Sakura couldn't hear her. "Or perhaps sneak out of our tent or room tonight and finish what you started Naruto-kun." With that she kissed him on his lips as Naruto was speechless, and couldn't believe what his always-shy girlfriend just whispered to him. After about a minute of Hinata kissing him he finally snapped out of the shock and wrapped his strong arms around her gentle frame, the kissed more passionately.

"Hey do I have to separate you two I said no sex that now includes no make out sessions." Sakura ordered but was stopped my Kakashi's hand on her right shoulder.

"Go easy on them Sakura, in the past half hour Hinata's been an emotional mess. She's been blaming her self for what happened to Naruto and if this is how she will get over almost losing him I say let them enjoy this moment for in our line a business, life is to felting to think you have tomorrow. You got to live for the here and now. Do you understand Sakura?" As Kakashi told her with his nose in the same old orange book he always reads.

Twenty minutes later a very wet Naruto and Hinata come to the camp, holding hands and blushing a whole lot especially Naruto.

"So how was your very first make session you two?" teasingly asked Sakura who started to giggle thinking what a knuckle head and a shy girl would be doing or consider making out.

"Actually Sakura Naruto-kun is really good at it he does this thing with his tongue that makes me ummmmmmm" she started to blush at what she was telling Sakura what Naruto did to her body with is tongue.

"Hinata stop right their I don't want to here it. We pitched your tent so why don't you too get out of those wet cloths, dry off and cool down. Field medics orders." Commanded Sakura as Naruto and Hinata went into their then since Naruto just had his pants on he was about to put a white T-shirt when he looked over at Hinata and noticed her breast bouncing and exposed before his eyes. As he looked on a small trickle of blood escaped from his nose and it created a small river of blood down his cheek.

"Naruto-kun you're drooling and bleeding. Are you ok Naruto-kun your sort of staring at me. Do I have something on my face? Or is it your just like looking at my nice big soft ample breast well what is it my Naruto-kun." As she finished asking him questions she started to walk over to him in a seductive way that made his whole body shiver in excitement and made his little solider stand at perfect attention. "Naruto-kun is that a kunai in your pants or are you happy to see your girlfriend topless in your tent and I wanting you to take me." She whispered that into his ear so prying ears wouldn't hear her. As she massaged his strong shoulders she grinded against the bulge in his pants. She moaned softly into his ear "Mmmmmmm Naruto-kun your so big I hope I'm not too small for all of you to fit inside me." Naruto just stood their not believing what was happening to his shy girlfriend.

'First she is so shy with me that even if I say hi to her she faints. Now she tackles me into a river then kisses me madly. She loved when I groped her breast by accident then whispers to me that we can go off and sneak into the woods tonight, and now she is topless rubbing against my bulge and saying all these hot sexy things that is driving me crazy. If this is a dream please please please don't let me wake up till I at least lose hers and mine virginity please.'

"So Naruto-kun do you like this side of me, cause I've been waiting to show you this side of me for so long. You can't believe how many times I fingered my self over these past two and a half years waiting for your big strong hand to caresses my naked body and for your big hard dick to penetrate me so deep and hard." As she said all that too him Naruto felt her hands on his pants as she unbuttoned, them. She then kneeled down and bites on the zipper with her teeth and unzipped them as well. Then she grasped his boxers and yanked them down so his man hood would spring up right in front of her face. "Ohhh my you really are a big boy Naruto-kun, your so big that I think I can't help my self and I want you now more then ever." Hinata licked her lips and leaned forward, opening her mouth to let his manhood slide into it.

'Oh kami this is defiantly not a dream she is really about to suck my manhood thank you thank you thank you.' "Mmmmmmmmmmmmm Hinata-chan I really like this side of you the best and I can't wait to please you as you are pleasing me right now.

Four and half hours later Naruto and Hinata come out of their tent, all dressed and ready for dinner.

"What took you too so long to change it's not like you could have had sex I mean we were right outside your tent we would of heard you if you did?" Asked Sakura who looked at Naruto and Hinata getting really red really fast? "YOU TWO HAD SEX!!!! How? When?" a shocked Sakura asked. Naruto stepped forward and confessed that he used a jutsu that even Jiraiya couldn't master called the Hiraishin (a.k.a yellow flash jutsu) to teleport him and Hinata to were he dropped one of the tri-kunais from the battle, and they had sex in the woods.

"Naruto you learned that jutsu all by your self in only two and a half years?" a shocked and bewildered Kakashi looked on at him not even noticing he dropped his book, as he look at Naruto with wonder and excitement. "Naruto there is only one other person that knew how to do that jutsu he was my sensei do you know who it was?" Kakashi asked as his body trembled.

"Yeah I do my Father the Yondaime Hokage.


	6. the Missing Necklace

"WHAT Y-Y-Y-Y-YOURE THE YONDAIME HOKAGE'S SON?"

"Ummmm yes Sakura-chan hehehehe surprise."

"Naruto-kun how do you know that I thought you didn't know who your parents were?"

"Well you see Hinata-chan I sort of found out when the Kyu~~ mmmmmmhp Just then

Kakashi covered Naruto's mouth and dragged him away from the girls. "

Naruto and me need to have a private word about something, why don't you two start dinner before it gets cold." Explained Kakashi, as he dragged the struggling baka into the woods. "Naruto you almost reviled that you're a **Jinchuuriki to Hinata."**

**"Ohhh right what was I thinking but how do I explain that I know who my father is to Hinata."**

**"Hmmm I don't know Naruto but I'll help you with that when the time comes, but first what did the Kyuubi tell you when Sakura was doing the surgery on you."**

**"Ohhh yeah he told me that the Yondaime is my father, and that my Kaasan is still alive."**

**"WHAT!!! Kushina-Sama is still alive but how?"**

**"I don't know how the stupid fox just told me her scent was on those bandits we fought. Kakashi-sensei please we have got after them and rescue my Kaasan please." Tears were streaming down his whiskered cheeks at the thought not being able to save the only family he had left in the world. **

**"Take it easy Naruto of course will rescue your mother, after all she was my sensei's wife after all."**

**"Wait you where my Fathers student and never told me about it?"**

**"Yes Naruto and the reason I didn't tell you is cause your father had and still does have very powerful enemies and the **Sandaime didn't want your fathers enemies after you. So we gave you, your mother maiden name Uzumaki."

"Ohhh I get it now. That was pretty smart of gramps wasn't it Kakashi-sensei."

"Yes Naruto the Sandaime was very smart about giving you your mothers name, but now that that's settled lets get some dinner~~

"But Kakashi-sensei they got my Kaasan I can't eat or sleep right now~~

"NARUTO!!! The bandits haven't killed her in the fifteen years she been missing and didn't you and Hinata just have a four hour sex session a moment ago so I'm sure you can wait till tomorrow to get your mother back don't you?"

"Hai Kakashi-sensei" Naruto went red just then at realization that he and Hinata just sort of told both Kakashi and Sakura that they spent the last four hours making love to each other.

"Ummmm Kakashi-sensei could you not put that in your report when we get back."

"Ohhh and why not Naruto?"

"Well first off Baa-chan will kill me too and inch of my life like she did with Ero-sennin, and second if Hiashi-Sama finds out I'm as good as dead."

"Hmmm I see your point alright, I won't put it in my report, but make sure you don't have a repeat of what you two did till will were back in Konoha with your mother and Sasuke deal."

"Deal Kakashi-sensei"

So the two of the headed back to get some dinner, Kakashi informed Hinata and Sakura he notice one of the bandits had whirl pool head band on him and it looked like the one Naruto's mother had when she was going out with the** Yondaime Hokage. They went to there respected tents, except Sakura made Naruto sleep in her tent for she also didn't want a repeat of Naruto and Hinata having sex again. To the displeasure of both Naruto and Hinata. The next morning they started heading the way the bandits left with Naruto in the lead. For the Kyuubi gave Naruto the scent of his mother to follow which was not hard since the bandits were not even trying to cover there tracks as if they wanted them to follow them all the way to their hide out. "Naruto how much father till we catch up with bandits?" asked Kakashi as the jumped from tree to tree. "Were right on their tail now Kakashi-sensei if we go any faster we can catch them and beat them up." Naruto responded as he punched his fist into his hand with some force and an angry look on his face. As he let his imagination run wild on what those bandits have been doing with is poor mother held captive to 15 years now. "Naruto we are just following them so they lead us to the hide out if we attack them now and one of them gets away he'll warn the rest of the bandits were coming and they my hold your mother as a hostage or worst kill her right then and their do you wan that to happen?" Kakashi informing Naruto outcome of Naruto rash thinking and never thinking ahead strategically like **Shikamaru **does all the time. "I know Kakashi-sensei but if they have hurt her and any way I will kill them all!!!" Naruto answered back in and angry tone part human part demon that that sent a chill down both Kakashi and Sakura's backs. Knowing what that really meant for any one who dared hurt Naruto's mother. They just reached the border of fire country and grass country. That was when the bandits pressed on even faster as if they were trying to get back to their camp before sunset. "Hinata can you look ahead and see if their hide out is nearby?" Kakashi asked Hinata to use her **Byakugan to see ahead so the won't be found out, and so that they could find out where the bandits hide out was. Hinata found the hide out but to her displease their was no sign of Naruto's mother. "I found their hide out Kakashi-sensei, but I don't see Naruto's Kaasan any where in the hide."

"Hmmm this must be just an out post for there real base of operation."

"So what do we do Kakashi-sensei we can't go attack them like you said, and we still have our main mission to rescue Sasuke-kun."

"I know Sakura we have to make a choice two of us will have to stay and follow and keep an eye on these bandits. If we all leave and they move on it will be impossible to tract them down again and I won't let that happen. I've let down Obito, Rin, and Sensei. Therefore I'm putting you in charge of keeping an eye on the bandits Naruto and you too Hinata."

"You can count on me Kakashi-sensei I won't let them give me or Hinata-chan the slip not when they have my Kaasan held captive."

I know that Naruto that is why I'm putting you in charge

"But Kakashi-sensei are you sure I shouldn't be with them as well what if she is hurt really badly and need medical treat me?"

"I understand your concern for Naruto's mother Sakura but I have a feeling Naruto can get her back to Konoha faster then any of isn't that right Naruto."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei, before we left I sent a couple of my clones with my dad's tri-kunais

around the village namely Ichiraku's, Hokage tower, and my apartment."

**"Good work Naruto that is using your head."**

**"Huh I just did it to ease drop on Baa-chan, and get to Ichiraku's and home faster."**

**"Ok enough chit chat Sakura you and me are heading for the meeting spot to get Sasuke back, Naruto Hinata keep an eye out here if they start moving contact me on the radio I'm on channel three understand."**

**"Hai" Both Naruto and Hinata said in unison as Kakashi and Sakura took off northeast to the meeting place. Naruto and Hinata found a nice lil spot to keep an eye on the bandits out post. As the hours past Naruto was finding it harder to keep is attention on the bandits. Since is was a hot day Hinata had taken off her jacket to keep cool which made it harder for him to keep his mind focused on the objective. His hand crept closer and closer up Hinata's leg to her butt. **

**"Naruto-kun stop that were on a stake out we can't do that sort of things right now."**

**"I know Hinata-chan but you're just so tempting right now I can't help my self."**

**"Mmmm well when you put it like that your are very tempting you're self Naruto-kun she leaned over showing him her cleavage through her mesh t-shirt. When all of a sudden something shiny caught his attention that was nestled right between her breasts. "You know this necklace I found near the river when you took that kunai for me I think it was that bandits leader guy necklace." Naruto reached down to play with the **Shodai's necklace but was not around his neck.

"SHIT! Where is it ohhh man Baa-chan is going to kill me if I lost that necklace I won it from her." Naruto yanked off his white T-shirt and then searched all of his jacket pockets for the missing necklace. "Naruto-kun what is the matter what did you lose?"

"I lost the Shodai's necklace you could buy a pair of gold mines and the mountains on top of them with it, and I lost it." Naruto curled into a ball and thought what Tsunade would do to him when he told her he lost the necklace. Hinata leaned over and hugged him to show that everything would be all right. As she did the necklace around her neck dangled in front of Naruto's eyes. He bolted straight up, knocking Hinata off of him. "Hinata-chan you found the neck lace thank you." Kissing her deeply. They broke the kiss Hinata being slightly red and trying to catch her breath from the sudden make out session.

"What was that for Naruto-kun." Gasping for air in between the word.

"You found my necklace the one around your neck is the shodia's necklace and you found it thank you thank you" Naruto hugged her once more and accidentally brushed his hand over her breast. She moaned as his hand brushed against her breast through her t-shirt and bra.

"Naruto-kun please don't we have to think of the mission." He got off of her and put on his t-shirt, then looked of at her still lying on the ground in the sexiest little pose you could imagine. Her hair fanned out all around her head as her t-shirt had ridden up revealing her flat sexy stomach, with her eyes half open.

"Sorry Hinata-chan I didn't mean to do that I'm just so relived that you had it this whole time." Exclaimed Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head and giving her a foxy grin. Hinata sat up and fixed her self and was about to take off the necklace and to give it back to him. When he grabbed her hand and shook his head. "Hinata-chan if you like it you can keep it even though I won it from Baa-chan it looks way more nicer on you." As he glanced down at the then necklace which was sandwich between her breast.

"Thank you Naruto-kun I'm flattered that would give me something that is so valuable to you. She started too play with the necklace and went a shade redder. Naruto then looked over at the out post to see that the bandits had all left and have started to head north northeast.

"Crap they moved out, come on Hinata we got to keep up with them or we won't find my Kaasan." Grabbing his jacket he leapt into the trees in pursuit of the bandits with Hinata right behind him.


	7. his Hime

As Naruto and Hinata caught up with the bandits, Kakashi and Sakura raced toward the meeting place. Where they will meet their mysterious contact, who delivered the information on where Uchiha Sasuke will be in three days from now. "Kakashi-sensei are you sure it was wise to let Naruto be in charge of tracking down the bandit? I know he will do it since it's his kaasan, but don't you think he might over react like he always does and just attack them with out thinking. They would use her as a hostage like you said?"

"Sakura I know what I was doing when I put him in charge and I believe he will do a fine job of tracking them. As for him over reacting I really doubt that will happen, he wants her back alive and unharmed so I know he will keep his cool. You have to think like this Sakura, Naruto grew up all alone having no friends or family till he meet Iruka. He was the first person in the whole village that treated him like a human being instead of the demon that is inside of him. So finally finding a living relative he will not make any rash decisions. Be sides Hinata will be there and I'm sure he will ask her for advice and hopefully keep his temper down some."

"I guess your right, but why did you not want me to go with them? If she is hurt or ill I could treat her?"

"Simple in the letter that was sent to the Hokage our mysterious contact asked for you by name."

"Me!!! But why I mean I haven't been out of the village for the last two and a half years. Since my Shishou* took (Japanese for master) me as her apprentice. So no one knows who I am outside of Konoha."

"I don't know how they know your name but will find out in three days know won't we."

"Hai sensei"

As they jumped from tree limb to tree limb a pair of red eyes with three tomoe in each eye. Also had diagonal lines starting from the corners of each eye, ending half what to his cheeks. The figure watched them as passed by not even noticing him all. The figure then slip into the shadows in pursuit of Kakashi and Sakura.

An orange blur was flying through the trees as he carried a raven-haired girl who was breathing heavily and taking gulp of water from her canteen. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun for not being strong enough to keep up with you and the bandits."

"That's all right Hinata-chan I don't mind in the least. Besides if we do find the bandits hide out it is better for you. To have had a breather since your Gentle Fist style takes a lot out of your stamina and chakra. Am I right Hinata-chan?"

"Hai but Naruto-kun but how did you know all that I mean in all my letters I wrote too you I've never once mentioned that the gentle fist takes so much out of me. Only the strongest like my Chichioya or my cousin Neji can keep up this pace and still fight twenty enemy ninjas."

"Wow and I thought me and Fuzzy brows trained hard wait till I tell him what Neji does that. He'll train night and day to catch up with him." Starts to laugh at the sight of Rock Lee training from morning to morning for five days straight with every part of his body covered in some kind of five-ton weight on. "Ohhhh and to answer your question on how I know all about the gentle fist style. Ero-sennin lectured me on all the ways to act around your clan, and your fighting techniques. As Shikamaru would say "trouble some" but I did it all for you since he told me your Chichioya would not let me date if I did not act formal and respectful to him."

"You did all that for me… Ohhhh Naruto-kun you didn't have too but thank you so much. Also Naruto-kun thank you for caring for my well being but, if we do find their hide out and have to fight them. Won't you be to tired to since your keeping up this fast pace for so long while carrying me."

"Not really Hinata-chan for I have so much stamina that I could go like this for days while carrying you and still be ready to fight a hundred enemy ninja." Grinning down at her and giving her a big smile to put her worries at ease. Hinata then took her attention away from her boyfriend too check on how close they were to the bandits with her Byakugan. She saw the bandits had stopped a mile and half ahead of them. Her first rough count of enemy bandits came to about five hundred bandits. With one of them being tied up, with their hands behind her back and legs tied together. As her following hair was draped over her face covering it from sight knowing she will never be free.

"NARUTO!!! I've found their hide out and your kaasan but there is over five hundred bandits their we can't take them all on our own we would be killed for sure."

I know Hinata-chan will make camp up on that ridge to stake out the hideout and hope most of the bandits will leave to pillage some near by village. It's the only strategy I got since Kakashi-sensei or Shikamaru are not here." So Naruto made his way to the ridge. He set Hinata down on a log then sat on the ground pulling off his shoes and rubbed his sore and blistering feet. "Forget what I said about running for days I mean I could but I think my feet would fall off first." Suppressing her laughter so he won't notices Hinata rummage through her bag and found what she was looking for.

"Here you (suppressed giggles) go Naruto-kun this is my special ointment I gave you at our first Chunin Exams."

"Ohhh yeah I remember this stuff it really helped heal my cuts and scrapes so I'm sure it will help me with my sore and blistered feet." He put the ointment and just like before with his cuts and scrapes. The pain went away and the blisters disappeared. "You know Hinata-chan you got to teach me how to make this stuff for when you're not around."

Nope I won't teach you how to make it." Giving him a sultry smile and tone in her voice. While her fingers played with the Shodia's necklace.

"Awww how come I mean I'm your boyfriend how much more do I have to do to for you to let me know the secret on how to make this ointment." Pointing at the container and giving her the biggest puppy eyed looked shed had ever seen.

"Simple Naruto-kun I'll make it just for you when ever you go a mission with out me so you will know I love and will be their in sprit." As she said this she leaned in and kissed him right on his whiskered cheek. "Ohhh and Naruto-kun we can't make out right now cause we have to keep an eye on the hideout. Even though I you want to. We have the mission to think of and of course getting your kaasan back safe and sound. She whispered into his left ear with a slight sexy yet firm tone that sent a chill down his back. As his mind fought an internal battle on weather to pin her down and make with her or listen and obey to what she just said. The side that won the battle was the side that listened to her. "Ok Hinata-chan you win besides I promised Kakashi-sensei no more sex till we got back home any way and I never go back on my word that is nin-do way." As he said that Hinata laid her head down on his lap and slowly drifted to sleep. "Mmm that is my nin-do way too (yawn) Naruto-kun." With that she feel a sleep safe in the one-person arms she trusted with out a second thought. As the sun began to make it's decent over the tree line. "Sleep well my hime. I'll stand guard all night on you and the hideout."


	8. torturing his Kaasan

Kakashi and Sakura broke camp deep in the woods, they had a small fire going to cook some food, and to keep them partially warm. Both of there tents were set up and ready for them to turn in for the night. They both ate their food in silent, but Sakura kept on sighing whenever she took a bite and looked longing up into the crescent moon. Reminding her of certain hyperactive teammate. "It's not fair Kakashi-sensei, we are here having a nice fire eating warm food, while Naruto and Hinata are freezing and eating cold food. Since they can't make a fire cause it would give away their position to the bandits."

"I know Sakura but there both shinobi they have had training for stake outs and eating rations when they can't cook."

Kakashi-sensei this is Naruto were talking about knowing him all he has nothing but instant ramen for supplies."

"Ohhh yeah hehehe that sort of slipped my mind for a moment". Giggling to him self as he read ichi ichi paradise.

"Sensei how can you keep rereading that book over and over again don't you ever get tired of it?"

Sakura you can never get bored reading a masterpiece like this with the drama, action, love, secrecy, and betrayal. You will never get bored of reading it.

"Right I'm sure you and Naruto would never get tired of reading hentai at all sensei."

"This is not hentai Sakura it's a novel."

"Ok Kakashi-sensei I'm going to bed then good night."

"Good night Sakura." Watching her slip into her tent he set down his plate and began reading his book and taking his watch. While a pair of sharingan eyes watched him from the darkness abyss of the night.

As dawn broke early next morning Hinata was lying with her head on Naruto's backpack and draped over her was his jacket. As she stirred she didn't feel her boyfriends strong arms around her. "Mmmm Naruto-kun where did you go." She said to her self as she looked around and didn't see him anywhere at all. She then noticed his jacket draped over her like a blanket to keep her warm during the chilly night. 'Ohhh Naruto-kun your so thoughtful giving me your jacket to keep me warm, mmmm and Hanabi-chan wonders why I love him so much if she saw what he did for me she would know why.' She then got up and activated her byakugan and found him spying on the bandits hide out a few feet away from their lil campsite. Sneaking up behind him to surprise him with a morning hug. "Good morning Naruto-kun did you sleep well?" wrapping her arms around his body and kissing him on his right whiskered cheek.

"Not really Hinata-chan I've been up all night watching and waiting for the some of those dam bandits to leave so we can rescue my kaasan."

I'm sorry Naruto-kun you should have woken me up to I could have taken my turn."

"That's all right (yawn) you were sleeping so soundly that I (yawn) didn't want to wake you."

"Naruto-kun you look awful please go and get some sleep I'll keep an eye on them."

"(Yawn) thanks Hinata-chan but I'm good." As he told her he was fine he sleep finally sup come to sleep in his girl friends arms.

"Sleep well Naruto-kun I'll protect you and keep an eye on the hideout." With that she brought him up to the campsite and let him sleep. She then reactivated her byakugan to see how his kaasan was holding up. What she saw made her want to deactivate her byakugan and go crying into Naruto's chest. She saw the bandit beat her up with their fist, clubs and other assorted torture devices at their disposal. They stabbed her with kunais in non vital areas, and striped her naked to humiliate her to no end the even groped and fondled her laughing all the while trying to break her into submission. But she was a stubborn shinobi and would not break so easily, but you could see her deterrence had wavered over the years of captivity. For when they first began to torture her she would not give them the joy of hearing her scream out or cry. But now was different for now they have been doing this for the past fifteen years straight and now she screamed so loud the cave wall shook and a river of tears flowed from her eyes wishing the would just kill her soon. Knowing how emotional Naruto was right now telling him what she saw would send him over the edge. To the point where he would charge blindly at the bandits wanting to kill all that was between him and his kaasan. So she just sat there and watched the torture flinching every now and then, as the bandits got more gruesome. They even had the audacity to rape her in ever hole she had to try break her but she held on to some silver of hope that someone from Whirlpool or Konoha would come and rescue her.

Several miles away Sakura came out of her tent yawning and wearing only her bra and panties forgetting completely she was on a mission and that Kakashi was still in the same position he was when she left him the previous night. "Good morning Sakura did you sleep well?"

"AHHH!!!! Kakashi-sensei turn around how dare you look at me in my underwear, and why are you in my tent." Covering her self up with only her arms.

"Ummm Sakura your out of your tent at the moment why don't you go back inside and will get going to the meeting place."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei" dashing back into her tent she got ready and they were off for the last push too the meeting place which was tomorrow morning at eight am sharp.

Three hours latter Naruto woke up from his nap and came to see Hinata. When she came into view he saw her shaking like a leaf. "Hinata what's the matter what happened are you ok?"

"Ohhh Naruto-kun." Was all she could say as she buried her face into his chest and cried so hard in her whole live.

"Hinata-chan what gotten into you." It just dawned on him she was not crying for own well being but his kaasan. "Hinata what did those bastards do to her tell me." Pushing her away and looking her straight into her pupil less eyes. Just then before she could answer they heard the bandits yelling at some one

"Come on bitch were taking you to Orochimaru-sama he will pay us handsomely for you your body he might even use your strong body in his next immortality jutsu." They both saw a naked beaten battered, bruised, and bleeding Kushina stumble out of the cave and fall to the ground. "Come on Bitch get up." The bandit ordered her to while kicking spitting and yanking on the ninja wire that was around her neck like she was some sort of pet on it's last legs. The sight of his own Kaasan being treated like this froze Naruto to the core. "Naruto-kun I know you want to help be there are just too many of them for use to do anything about it." So a new debate raged inside Naruto's head.

"What the hell are we doing that is our Kaasan down their lets rip them to pieces they deserve it for what their doing to her!!!" Screaming Inner Naruto

"No we can't and you know it we are not strong enough to take them on alone. Hinata-chan is right we would just die trying to get to her and if we did they might kill on the spot."

"Are you kidding me their taking her to Orochimaru as we speak and if they get away now will never ever see her again just like Sasuke."

"Will follow th~~." Before he could finish the sentence he saw the bandit that was holding the wire lift Kushina to her feet only to jam a kunai into her left shoulder. She screamed in pain as the bandit twisted the kunai into her shoulder more.

"KYUUBI GIVE ME YOUR DAM POWER NOW!!!!"

"Done, Now go Uzumaki Naruto rip them limb from limb. For what they have done to your Kaasan. Destroy them make them regret they ever laid a finger on her. Kill them burn them, slice them, Kill Kill Kill!!!"

Naruto then stood up as the demonic cloak covered him and his eye went from deep blue too blood red and is round pupils went to slits. Hinata just sat there in awe as his transformation change his body and she felt a wave a demonic chakra coming from him.

She then saw four tails form behind him and the chakra cloak to the shape of a fox. But the one thing that scared her the most was his own skin was melting off and burning away leaving a black and red silhouette of a four tail Kyuubi right next to her. He then jumped out from the bushes and charge at the bandits letting his killer intent single his arrival.

"GET AWAY FROM MY KAASAN YOU BASTARDS!!!"


	9. Kyubi's Plan

Kakashi and Sakura reach the meeting place at eight am sharp. "Geez where is our contact he's late just like you Kakashi-sensei."

"Now Sakura I'm not that late, and besides we just got here give him a break if you want to see Sasuke soon."

"Yeah your right Kakashi-sensei I'm sorry I just want to see him again and do what Hinata did with Naruto and confess my undying love to him." (sigh) While Sakura rambled on about Sasuke, Kakashi pulled ichi ichi paradise and began to read it zoning her out with it. She then sat on a log waiting for the contact to come not even sensing their was a person right behind her with the Sharingan. "Sasuke-kun why did you have to leave us I thought you were hap." Before she could finish her sentence her mouth was muffled and pulled into the bushes then she gazed deeply into the sharingan and was put to sleep and the man jumped away carrying her on his shoulder. Unknowingly Kakashi saw Sakura being kid napped and was in pursuit. 'That may have worked when I was younger when the dam rock nins got Rin but I vowed that would never happen again. I will never abandon my teammates for the sake of the mission ever again.' An hour and half later Sakura awoke in a dark dank cave laying on a straw mattress and a black cloak for a pillow. What shocked her the most was a Chokutō sword laying right next to her bearing the fan symbol of the Uchiha clan on the swords hilt. "So your finally awake I see good. That will make things easier when Kakashi gets here."

W-Who are you and why did you kidnap me, are you our contact if so why do you have the Sharingan I only thought Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke-kun had it."

"My my my you are sharp as ever Sakura-chan."

"If you are Itachi you have no right to all me Sakura-chan only Sasuke-kun and Naruto can call me that." She tired to stand up but the genjutsu that was on her kept her from moving, since she looked into his eyes. Knowing it was the sharingans genjutsu trying to dispel it was useless.

So the dope can call you chan too I'm hurt Sakura-chan I thought I was the only one that could call you that." Smirking right at her from the shadows, only his eye could be seen.

"Naruto been calling me that since I met him as for you Itachi you can never call me that or I'll pound you into the ground."

Your as fiery as ever Sakura-chan I have missed your white plum perfume and your emerald eyes so much of these past few years and with my now vengeance done I want to come home with you and the dope and restart my clan with you by my side."

"What are you talking about did you kill Sasuke-kun if you did your dead you here me DEAD!!!"

"You still don't get it do you Sakura-chan." He reformed some hand signs then spoke (Katon fireball jutsu) a small fire ball struck a preset pile a fire wood and started it up giving warmth and light to the cave and finally reviling who the sharingan user was.

Gasping to her surprise it was Uchiha Sasuke sitting on a rock and looking at her with a loving smile she only ever saw in her dreams. "Now do you know who I am my Cherry Blossom."

"Sa-su-ke-kun it's you, but what is with those lines under your eyes you look like Itachi with them."

"Huh what do you mean" rubbing his face as the line smudge all over his cheeks.  
Giggling at him, as his face got dirtier, she took out a moist wipe from her med kit and came over and leaned in him to wipe his face clean.

"There you go Sasuke-kun all clean and looking as handsome as always." Smiling at him she then leaned in a bit more. In return Sasuke leaned down and planted a kiss on Sakura's lips. Then he pinned her down on the straw mattress and they started to passionately make out knowing that they can finally be with each other for the rest of their lives.

"As much as I don't mind you two getting all lovey dovey but we really should get back to Naruto and Hinata so we can rescue Kushina-Sama from those bandits."

Umm who is this Kushina-Sama person Kakashi-sensei." Blushing at being caught making out with his new girlfriend whom was lying under him filled with contempt that she finally has won his heart.

"Why she is Naruto's kaasan and my former sensei's wife."

"What Naruto's kaasan is still alive, lets get going come on Sakura-chan they will need you." Grabbing her hand and lifting to her feet then grabbed his Chokutō and slipped on the back of his belt.

"Sasuke-kun why so urgent don't you want to take your time with me huh."

"I do Sakura-chan but I may have lost my kaasan too Itachi but I'll be dammed if I let my brother lose his to a bunch of bandits." Grasping his swords hilt tightly.

"What do you mean I thought Itachi was your brother?"

"He my be mine by blood but my real brother is Naruto not Itachi so lets get going." With that the left the cave with Sasuke leading them and setting the pace. A few hours latter the radio came a buzz with a hysterical Hinata "Kakashi-sensei Sakura can any one here me ohhh please tell me you can here me I don't know what to do with Naruto-kun he's gone berserk."

"Hinata this is Kakashi clam down what happened to Naruto."

H-h-h-he turned into a four-tailed fox and this cloak of pure chakra covered him and he attacked about five hundred bandits all by himself and is still fighting them. I'm so scared what happened to him Kakashi-sensei what happened to my sweet Naruto-kun." She started to cry into the radio then it went all static.

"Ohhh no he using the Kyuubi's power and is attacking the bandits by him self."

"What we got to hurry and help them."

"We can't Sasuke there four or five days away and with Hinata not responding on the radio it will be impossible to get their in time."

As the raced to Hinata's aid she watched the battle that rage on. There was nothing left of the bandit that held the wire leash attached to his kaasan and surrounding her was a demonic chakra barrier protecting from his power chakra and the bandits weapons. The bandits circled Naruto slashing, stabbing with swords, spears, and kunais, but nothing would penetrate his chakra cloak. With a swish of just one tail he created a small tornado that lifted fifty bandits into the air then he took in a great amount of air only to breath fire worthy of the demon that was sealed inside of him. After the remaining two hundred bandits used exploding notes to try and blow up Naruto that only succeed in pissing him off even more. He charged at the bandits right into the cave. After a few minutes of him disappearing into the cave white-hot flames shot out of every opening that the flames could find. Naruto then walked out still in four-tail form looking for any new enemies that would attack or harm his Kaasan. Kushina just looked up in horror as the last time she saw the Kyuubi was when giving birth to Naruto her son and knowing that he and the man she loved would be gone and he would have the awful demon inside of him. But she knew deep down in her heart that this was her son and he was just protecting her.

Naruto it's me you Kaasan please change back and let me see your wonderful face please babie. Naruto do you understand it's me your Mother Naruto what wrong why can't you hear me?" The barrier around Kushina was only letting air nothing else not even sound she could scream all she wanted but he would never here her until he lowered the barrier himself.

Up on the ridge Hinata was shaking so much that her foot stepped on a twig. Naruto picked up the sound and charge right at her. Hinata had no time to react she looked in horror as his blazing whit eyes piercing her own. But he didn't attack something deep down kept him from attacking her.

"What are you doing Naruto attack that is a bandit in disguise as your mate kill him before he kills you Kaasan."

Wait this is Hinata's and mine campsite the bandits didn't know she was here so how."

"Fool if you don't believe me then look again." He took another look and instead of Hinata she saw a bandit with a katana in his hand ready to attack. With that he raised his right claw arm and brought it down right on top of Hinata. But instead of hitting flesh, bones and blood it struck sand that was as hard as diamonds.

"Naruto what are you doing your attacking a fellow leaf shinobi. I don't want to hurt you my friend, but if I must I will defeat you and settle the debt I owe you for showing me that loving only my self was wrong." With that Gaara made a few hand signs and more sand came from out of the earth and started to pound back Naruto. Temari and Kankurou landed on either side of Hinata and helped her up.

"So Gaara was right Naruto is the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki after all looks like you lost the bet yet again Kankurou now pay up." Holding out her hand waiting for him to pay up yet again.

"Dammnit did he tell ahead of time or something Temari I thought for sure I would have one this one." Handing over hundred and fifty ryo.

"Nope I had some one else tell me after I finally beat him at shougi."

"You only won cause it was strip shougi and he couldn't concentrate cause he was staring at your cleavage more then the board."

"So I still one didn't I bedside us Kunoichi use are bodies to fool and trick our male counter parts right Hinata. Ummm Hinata you in their." Waving her hand over her face she then snapped out it.

"Are you telling me Naruto-kun has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him and he didn't tell me that."

"Great job Temari you just made her panic ow"

"Shut up bro. Listen to me Hinata even though he didn't tell you it doesn't mean he doesn't trust you. I'm sure he was just protecting you so you wouldn't be scared of him.

"I love him why would I be scared of him I'm his girl friend after all he should have told me, so I could help him. Not keep it all bottled inside like he always does with every one else."

Boom their was a loud explosion when all three looked over the saw Naruto thrown through the air and land on the ground then the sand swarmed over him and tried to hold him down, but to no avail.

Naruto please regain control of your self your acting like me when we first fought. Look inside of your self this is not who you are you're not like this your kind generous and helpful to others. Now change back my Friend My Brother please."

"Gaara is that you?"

"No Naruto that is another bandit that is copying Gaara's powers to fool you would the real Gaara attack you with his sand like this now Kill him NOW." With that the Kyuubi gave Naruto even more power as a fifth tailed formed making it harder for Naruto to stay in control of him self. With the added power he swat through Gaara's sand shield and hit him directly smashing him into the barrier that was around Kushina destroying it. Being freed from the barrier she grabbed Gaara to make sure he was still alive. As Naruto approached them he no longer saw her as his Kaasan just as another threat.

"Yes Naruto Kill them all the more you kill the more angrier you will get, and soon this dam seal will break and I will be free at last to take my vengeance on Uchiha Madara for making me attack Konoha and being sealed by the Yondaime Hokage."


	10. Kyubi's Plan backfires

As Naruto bore down on Kushina and Gaara, with his claw Hinata rushed in front of them holding in her hand the ointment Naruto used just the other day. "Naruto-kun I know this is not the real you. You would never hurt Gaara me or your Kaasan, please remember who you are. Please!!! Tears streaming down her cheeks while looking at the five tailed Kyuubi before her.

"H-H-H-Hinata get out of their his mind is lost to the Kyuubi's there is no way for us to free him now unless there is a seal master near by." After saying that Gaara's sand armor fell of him showing a huge gash on his chest and blood soaked cloths.

"Dammnit hey you two up on the ridge this young man needs medical treatment now."

"Ohhh No Gaara hang in their it's me your big sis. Don't worry I'll get you patched up in no time at all."

"Hey how come when I'm wounded you don't talk like that to me Temari huh?"

"This is not the place Baka not hold down this bandage while I give him some morphine for the pain."

While the sand siblings worked on keeping Gaara a live Kushina stood next to Hinata looking at her beloved son in demon from. "From what I can gather you must be my son girlfriend am it right"

Hai, but introductions will have to wait till Naruto-kun is back to normal. Naruto-kun please remember me it's me Hinata-chan and this is your Kaasan the two women you love more the life it's self. Remember we are on a mission to rescue your Kaasan and bring Sasuke back to Sakura that was your life long Promise to her. You always keep your promise cause that is nin-do way so COME BACK TO ME!!!"

As Hinata begged and pleaded for Naruto to come back to her. He faintly heard her voice deep inside the Kyuubi's mind.

"Huh Hinata-chan, Kaasan?"

"NO Naruto those are the bandits Kill them Kill them NOW"

"Naruto-kun it's me your Kaasan come back to me my babie please I want to see you as the human you are, not as the Kyuubi's puppet. Remember you are not the Kyuubi you are Uzumaki Naruto my son and heir to the Namikaze clan now back too Mommy Babie." With that last plea from his own Kaasan Naruto snapped out of the Kyuubi's little mind trick and started to fight his way back to the giant gate the held the demon inside of his body.

"Were do you think your going kit get back here and free me NOW."

"No Way you're never getting out here and I'm never ever using your power again you Dam Demon. Now let go of me I'm taken back my body right now."

"No your staying right here until you let me go." The Kyuubi grabbed Naruto with one of his tails and started to drag him deeper into the cell till he let him free.

"You don't get it when I say your never getting out I mean it that my nin-do way." With that he formed the Futon Rasenshuriken and tossed it right at the demon's face. Which only just stunned him for a couple of minuets. Giving him enough of time to make a dash for the gate and slip through the bars and to safety. With Naruto's mind back on the right side of the gate the demonic cloak surrounding his body faded away till all that left was his regular body but all of his skin was missing and his regeneration powers where in over drive to mend the damage

"Naruto-kun" both Hinata and Kushina yelled as the raced to check on him. Kushina grabbed Hinata's hand before she could hold him.

"What are you doing he is injured and needs medical attention."

"I know that sweetie but if we move him now it might do more damage then good is there a medic-nin in your squad? Even if there is one will need some one like Tsunade to treat my brave babies boy injuries."

"Then it's a good thing she is my Shishou* then isn't it Hinata"

Sakura Kakashi-sensei it's you but how did you get here so fast?"

"Leave it to my boyfriend to use a snake summons to get us here fast. Now stand back I'll nee some space to heal Naruto." With a couple of hands signs made her hands glowed green and she started to help aid Naruto regenerations ability out as they all looked on Sasuke came up next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Anything I can do Sakura-chan?"

"Not right now Sasuke-kun but thanks for asking." With that she got back to work while Kakashi unzipped his Jonin vest and handed it to the still naked Kushina

I'm sure sensei did not want you walk around naked Kushina-Sama."

"Why thank you Kakashi my you have change since I last saw you. How is Rin these days?"

"Rin is dead I'm the only one left from my old squad."

"Ohhh I'm sorry to hear that she was such a sweet girl who loved you so much."

I know I miss them all ever single day, but I'm alright I have a new squad to remind me of Sensei, Obito, and Rin." He glances over at Sakura healing Naruto while Hinata and Sasuke look on.

"They do look some much like them don't they even the pink haired girl reminds me of Rin healing Obito after you gave him a tough sparring match." Looking down Kushina saw a tattered cloak. She picked it up and tied it around her waist as a make shift skirt so she was completely covered up.

"You giving my your vest was sweet but it didn't quite cover me up Kakashi."

"Ok Naruto is stable and is healing on his own all he needs now is a little rest and he'll be back on his feet in no time."

"Thank you Sakura so much."

"My pleasure Hinata"

"Hey Sakura Gaara needs your help too the bleeding won't stop"

"Right I'm coming" she pulled off the bandages and saw the gash staring from his right shoulder, going across his chest and ending about even with his belly button. "Wow what a wound. How did he get it?"

"It was right after Naruto's fifth tail came out then one of his tails swiped at Gaara and blew away all his sand shields and pierced his sand armor." Replied Kankurou pulling off his hood and placing it under his little brothers head.

"Is he going to be alright Sakura, please tell me my little brother will live I love him so much." An upset Temari asked while still trying so hard to keep her tough persona up. At that point Kushina placed a gentle hand on the young kunoichi's shoulder."

"He'll be just fine if Sakura says she is Tsunade's apprentice then he and my son will both live. Also it's ok to cry for someone you love dearly I was just like you when I was your age always not showing how I truly felt. Until I meet Naruto's father then everything change for me. So why don't you just let it all out." With Kushina's consent Temari turned around and cried into her shoulder. "There there everything will be alert." Half and hour later Sakura got Gaara stable and they brought both Naruto and Gaara up to his and Hinata's campsite were the got a fire going and pitched all their tents. Putting the two Jinchuuriki into Naruto's tent. While the rest of them sat around the camp fire eating, but after she got Naruto and Gaara stable Sakura went right to work on Kushina making sure she was healthy.

"Geez you're just as annoying and Tsunade-Sama I swear."

"Funny your just as Stubborn as your son when it comes to check ups now hold still while I heal this wound on your shoulder" With that Sakura mended all of Kushina's burses and wound, then she made her a special dinner to restore her strength.

"Really so you do checks ups on him as well huh. I didn't know my son was such a player must got have to that from his father." As she said that they both heard Sasuke and Hinata coughing on their tea.

"He is not a player I'm just his teammate and long time friend I do you love him but like he is my little brother more then anything else.

"Well that's good to hear cause it seems Hinata won't leave Narutos side till he is awake." Looking over at his and her tent Hinata was sitting next to Naruto waiting for him to open his eyes. Across from here was Temari doing the same for Gaara.

"Naruto will be up by tomorrow morning garneted."

"Ohhh and how do you know that Sakura."

"Well when ever he got beaten up badly it only took him one good night sleep and he'd be back to normal. That's how I know he's very reckless always charging into things with no plan at all just going by his guts and thinking on his feet."

"Well then that part he got from me but I'm so glad he got his look from his father. He looks so handsome."

"Yes yes he does but no offense my Sasuke-kun is more handsome Kushina-Sama."

"Please call me Kushina-san I hate being so formal."

"But Kakashi-sensei keeps calling you that?"

"He does that cause he has deep respect for my husband his sensei that's why he treats me so formally."

"I see wish you could have made him stop reading those dirty books though."

"I've tired so many times be he just won't stop."

The Following morning every one was shocked to see that Naruto was gone from his tent with out even packing a single thing of his. Hinata and Kushina were worried sick, Sakura was pissed off, Temari and Kankurou where puzzled on where he could have on in his condition, and Kakashi and Sasuke both had a pretty good idea where he vanished off too.


	11. Naruto MIA

"Whe where is my Naruto-kun, where did he go. Why did he leave me?" Hinata frantically screamed and then feel down to her knees and began to cry into her hands that her one and only love just up and left after being so seriously injured by the transformation the Kyuubi did to his body.

"I don't know sweetie but we will find my son and get in back into yours and my arms then will give him a good stern talking about leaving when he's that injured ok."

"Hai" As Hinata cried into Kushina's shoulder. As Gaara stirred and got the attention of Temari.

"Gaara are you all right?" She asked him as she wrapped her arms around her little brother's head.

"I'm fine Temari as for where Naruto went, he got up in the middle of the night. When I asked where he was going he said some where were he can be alone and away from Hinata and Kushina-Sama"

"Why would he do that didn't he know I would be worried sick if he left me like this."

"I don't think he knew you would be worried about him. He also said something about seeing you and Kushina-Sama's faces when the Kyuubi had taken him over and he thinks you two would hate him just like the villagers hated him when he was younger."

"So Naruto left thinking Hinata and Kushina-Sama would hate him huh sounds reasonable to me."

"How is that Reasonable Kakashi-sensei he fought so hard to get Kushina-san back and now just up's and leaves with out even saying good bye."

"Sakura think about it both Naruto's Kaasan and girl friend saw him in his Kyuubi form remember when I first activated my curse seal how scared you were of me when you first saw me. The dope is probably thinking now that they know what is inside of him they'll stay away from him."

"I would never do that to Naruto-kun for he is my courage and inspiration for being able to stand up for my self."

"I would never see my son as the Kyuubi I loved him from the day he was born even when Minato-kun took him from me to seal that dam demon inside of him. I still love him."

"That's all good but the person who needs to hear that is not here so." Kakashi performed a couple hand signs and slammed his hand to the ground "Summoning Jutsu" Just then Pakun appeared.

"Yo Kakashi do you need me to track someone down for you."

"As a matter of fact yes I do. Do you remember Naruto's scent by chance?"

"Remember how could I forget it. His scent is part fox that will be easy to track down."

"Good then lets track him down and show him we are not afraid of what is in side of him." As Pakun picked up his scent everyone followed behind him even Gaara came as well and refused to be left behind so Sasuke and Kankurou helped carried him. Some distance away Naruto has his feet dangling over a cliff deep in thought on what Hinata and his Kaasan saw him as. "They must think I'm a monster by now and won't ever see me as anything other than that. But maybe they won't see me, as a monster I mean Ero-sennin, Obaa-chan, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, and Iruka-sensei don't think of me as a monster. But then again Hinata-chan and Kaasan saw me as a demon and they will hate me. Great what am I going to do now I can't go back cause they'll look at me with the same fear and loath as every one else in the village does." As Naruto contemplated his ordeal, two people approached him with out his notice. They both kneeled down wrapping their loving arms around his body and both planted a kiss on each of his cheeks. "We would never think of you as a monster Naruto-kun." Said Hinata and Kushina together as they kept on holding him and giving him all their love and attention he needed at the moment.

"Kaasan, Hinata-chan how did you find me so fast."

"You can thank Pakun for that he's a great tracker. Now then Naruto why did you come out here any way?"

"I came out here to think about how you two would react about me being a Jinchuuriki is all."

"Naruto-kun I love you I would never think of like that. It doesn't matter if there is a demon inside of you. All that matters is that I love you for you."

"Thank you Hinata-chan, and Kaasan for loving me so much."

"Your welcome sweetie just one little thing though."

"Sure what is it Kaasan."

"If you Ever do That again I'll will ground you for a whole three months do you hear me Naruto." With that she began shaking and strangling him till he turned blue in the face. Then feel unconscious after she whacked him on the head with a closed fist.

"Sakura could you be a dear and make sure I didn't kill my baka son I need to and get breakfast going."

"Umm sure no problem Kushina-san."

"Sakura is it me or is she more scary then Zabuza was on our first A-rank mission."

"I think your right Sasuke-kun." She preformed some hand sings and got to work healing Naruto new bump on his head, and made sure all his other injuries were healing nicely. "As I expected all his injuries are gone. The only thing he has now is the bump and a maybe a headache when he wakes up."

After they got Naruto back to the campsite Kushina made them all breakfast. Now with the mission complete Team Kakashi escorted the Kazekage to Konoha.


	12. Naruto's Secret

On there way back to Konoha they ran into the Suna escort for the Kazekage. Which was frantically looking all over the Kazekage since he and his two siblings went missing two days ago.

"Gaara-sensei you should really not wonder off like that. I know the bandits were stupid to attack us but why did you go out there and attack them like that?"

"It's simple Matsuri-ch~~ ummm Matsuri-san I wanted to make sure that my people would be safe from those bandits while we made are way to Konoha" replied Gaara who was turning the slightest shade of red any one has ever seen. As he looked at Naruto praying he didn't pick up what he almost said.

"Gaara-sensei what happen to calling me Matsuri-chan, and why are you blushing even though it's just a little Gaara-sensei?"

With that said Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi eyes widen and looked over at Gaara shocked that he could be so emotional toward some who was not Temari, Kankurou, or Naruto. As Gaara looked at his friends faces, he sighed heavily knowing that his secret of Matsuri being his girlfriend was out.

"Gaara's got a girlfriend Gaara's got a girlfriend." Said Naruto as he pointed at Gaara while holding Hinata close to him with a teasing smile. Hinata was blushing but not for being so close to Naruto but for him teasing the Kazekage.

"Naruto I am very grateful that you have found your Kaasan but utter one word of this to any outside this group of friends, and I promise you that you won't live to be Hokage. With that said Gaara's sand started leaking out of his gourd. As he pushed Matsuri aside ready to attack his best friend.

"Well is that a threat or a challenge Gaara I've beat you once and with all the new jutsus I've learned from Ero-sennin I know I can take you on again." Naruto pushed Hinata out of the way and pulled out a kunai. They two friends started circling each other. Sizing each other for an opening. While they circled Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads in disbelief that Naruto was picking a fight with the Kazekage. As Kakashi was just reading his book, Kushina couldn't believe what she saw her babie doing picking a fight with another Villages leader. She was about to stop them but Kakashi grabbed her hand.

"Kushina-Sama please don't be offended but this is normally how Naruto acts with his friends if you look closer you can see it'll be no more then an intense sparring match."

"Come on little bro kick that foxes ass back to Konoha. OW!!! Temari what the Hell"

"One, no one is suppose to talk about Naruto being a Jinchuuriki in Konoha that is under the age of fifth-teen. Two Stop egging on the One Tailed and Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki Baka!!!"

With that said Naruto charge head long at Gaara only have a wall of sand come up and block him. But to every ones surprise Naruto disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Ten shurikens came screaming down at Gaara from all direction, only to be blocked by more sand.

"Naruto if that is the best you can do then I'm afraid" was all Gaara said as he heard the ground cracking beneath him and then Naruto popping out of the ground and giving Gaara one huge upper cut. Then a swift kick to the stomach before tossing five tri-kunais around Gaara, as he recovered from the surprises attack he notices the new kunais being thrown at him. 'Those are not regular kunais what is he up too I wonder.

Hey Gaara you ready for my next Jutsu it's something my Father was famous for." He began to make some hand signs while Gaara ordered his sand to attack him. Before the sand could reach Naruto he disappeared in a yellow flash. The Instant Naruto vanished Gaara felt a kunai tip on the back of his neck.

"I believe that is checkmate Gaara dattebayo."

"You believe wrong my friend." Gaara then started to turn into a sand clone and the sand was on Naruto before he could react, as Gaara came out of the sand and declare victory. The sand surrounding Naruto fell to the ground as multiple yellow flashes surround Gaara and near misses of fist and kicks where coming from ever angle. The speed of the attack made his sand defensives useless. Gaara then made some hand sighs and Desert Coffin all around him catching Naruto off ground. But in and instant he broke free of the attack by forming the Rasengan and blowing the sand away. Now both appoints where staring each other down. Gaara formed a spear out of sand and was getting to make one finally charge. As both friends started to charge at each other at full speed Naruto with his Rasengan and Gaara with his spear. Everyone else was in wonder if they were really going to go all the way and kill each other to see who was the better man. When the where no more then five feet away from each other they both got a whack on their heads by their girlfriends.

"Naruto-kun must you always fight from the moment you came back we've have not had more the a few hours as a couple"

"Yeah and as for you Gaara-sensei I've been trying my hardest to be your girlfriend. I've never seen you this excited. What do I have to do to get some affection out of you Gaara-sensei." At which point Hinata leans over and whispered into her ear. Her eyes bugged out as her jaw drops open and a slight nosebleed begin. "Does that really work Hinata-san?" Hinata responds by nodding, in an instant Matsuri grabbed Gaara by the collar and dragged him off to the Kazekage tent some thirty-feet away. As every one watched Gaara being dragged off Kankurou held out his hand and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Ha pay up Temari I so won this bet pay up right now. Come on come cough up the dough already."

"Kankurou what are you talking about I bet Naruto beats Gaara and you bet Gaara would beat Naruto, but as you can see it was a draw so I don't owe you anything."

"NO it wasn't was it?" every one looked at Kankurou nodding confirming it was a draw. "Dammnit I hate you Temari you always win or mange to come up with clever out when I finally beat you in a bet."

"Well excuse me for dating a lazy ass ninja who is a master of strategy scenarios. It kind of rubs off since I'm a lot like him."

As Naruto finished rubbing his aching head he looked up at a still somewhat pissed off Hinata with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan but you how I get, and I can never let a challenge go unanswered dattebayo."

"I know Naruto-kun but just don't go so far you both could have hurt each other." Said Hinata as leaned in and pulled Naruto down a little so she could kiss him on his lips. The rest of the group walk past Naruto and Hinata and made there way to the escorts encampment. They all where treated as honored guest of the Kazekage, as for Kushina she had gotten some better cloths then what she had on. She now is wearing black battle pants, beige colored t-shirt, and regular sandals from one of the female bodyguards of the Kazekage. They where given water and had their tents pitched for them as they waited for dinner to be severed. When dinner was severed it was in a long elegant tent with a long solid oak table and cherry wood seats. The plates on the table were the same color as sand at sunset or sunrise the sliver ware was real sliver so was the candlesticks, and the glasses where made from the finest crystals in all of Suna.

"Wow Gaara how did you get all of this out here I didn't see that many supply wagons long enough to bring such a big table." Asked Sakura how was sitting next to Sasuke.

"Well to tell you the truth Sakura we have a seal master with us he is not as great as Jiraiya-Sama is but he can make this table chairs, plates and silverware go into a scroll already set incase we have guest on the road."

"I see but do you really need all of this I'm mean were all friends here eating outside by a camp fire would have been fine dattebayo." Replied Naruto who was sitting in the guest of honors spot on the right hand side of Gaara. Next to Naruto was Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. On Gaara left side going down was Matsuri, Kushina, Temari, and Kankurou.

"You are right Naruto but my bodyguards and advisors informed me that meeting with shinobi from Konoha edict says I must treat you as honored guest since we are going to be entering your country and village in a little while for the chunin exams."

With that being said Naruto seemed a little deflated by the mentioning of the chunin exams, Hinata noticed Narutos sudden quietness and placed her hand on his.

"Naruto-kun what is the matter? Your so quite all of a sudden."

"It's nothing Hinata-chan I'm ok really." He squeezed her hand and began to eat his steak mashed potatoes and corn.

"He's just bummed that he is still a genin is all Hinata so don't worry to much about it." Smirked Sasuke as he glanced as his best friend true brother and eternal rival. Every one at the table stopped what they were doing with the news that Naruto was still a genin after that display of skill and jutsus when he and Gaara faced off.

"Speak for your self Sasuke-kun if memory severs me right your still a genin too since you never passed the chunin exam either. Mentioned Sakura who finished off her red wine, as a servant came by and refilled her glass. Sasuke looked mortified at her that she of all people would have let his little secret out to every one.

"You're not a chunin babie but I thought for sure you where one maybe even a low level jonin by now. As Kushina started cutting he steak, looking at her son waiting for him to answer her.

"Well you see Kaasan I was on my way to doing just that when Konoha got invaded by the sound and sand villages. That's when I fought Gaara and showed him that loving and fighting for your self was now way to live." Rubbing the back of his head now feeling really embarrassed. He then to a quick drink from his cup not knowing its red wine not grape juice. "Hey Gaara what kind a juice is this I've never had it it's really good" he finished his glass in another gulp and watched as a servant filled his glass up to the proper level.

"Naruto-kun it's not juice at all it's red wine I've had this when Father has formal dinners like the time when I become a chunin on my second try and I beat Neji in the final round of the eep." She saw Naruto get more depressed of hearing her mange to be a chunin and beat her cousin all in one go. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun I didn't mean it all please don't be mad at me." She grabbed his armed and held onto to tightly.

"Why would I be mad at you Hinata-chan I'm happy you're a chunin and come this next chunin exam I'm' going to enter it and become a chunin as well. With my best friend right Sasuke."

"You got that right dope nothing will be able to stop us from becoming chunin this time around.

"Actually there is one problem to your little plan you need a third member to for the first two stages of the exam remember. Mentioned Kakashi as he finished his meal with out anyone seeing his face or show signs that it had been removed. Both Naruto and Sasuke sunk in their seats knowing they can never take it with out a third teammate.

"Umm perhaps I could be of help you see I'm also a genin and I needed two teammates to take the exam with. Said Matsuri was glancing up at Gaara for his approval to letting her take the exam.

"Matsuri-chan I thought you didn't want to take the exam didn't you always say your were happy being a genin and letting me train you on my off hours." Replied Gaara with a look of concern, if you could call it a look of concern since he was still having a hard time showing his feelings.

"I don't Gaara-sensei but if this is the only way that Naruto-san and Sasuke-san can enter the chunin exam I'll do it. With your permission of course Gaara-sensei." She reached over and took hold of Gaara's left and looked at him pleading to him to let her help his friends. Gaara then looked into his girlfriend eyes sighed heavily then looked over at Naruto and Sasuke with the hands together and looking at him as if pleading to him to let her be there third teammate.

"I don't want any major harm to come to Matsuri-chan I understand you can not prevent all injuries but she had better not sustain any life threatening ones is that understood Naruto, Sasuke."

"Gaara from one Jinchuuriki to another I swear she will not be harmed that badly dattebayo." Giving him a thumps up.

"It's a deal Gaara besides with me and the dope the competition won't even know what hit them." Said Sasuke he gave a bit of a smirk to Sakura, as he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze then a slight wink.

"Ohhh you will be surprised how the exam have change since the last time you where in them." replied Kakashi as he was reading what looked like a manuscript with the words Icha Icha on it but the author was not Jiraiya it was Uzumaki Naruto. Every one looked at the manuscript then too Naruto but when the looked at him he was gone from his spot so was Hinata. Upon closer inspection they saw Naruto passed out on the floor and Hinata holding his head on her knees.


	13. Team Naur,Sasu,Matsu

When Naruto came too he explained that it was all part of his mental training from Jiraiya. Since the day he left with Jiraiya, he trained his body from morning to dusk. His speed and strength increased dramatically but his ninjutsu taijutsu and genjutsu where not anywhere he'd expected them to be. So one day at lunch.

"_Hey Ero-sennin what is this blank book for…?"_

"_It's for your mental training. Listen kid pushing your body day in and day out won't help you get strong or bring you any closer to mastering the Hiraishin. I want you to spend at least two hours a day writing something. I really don't care what your write just spend two hours thinking or write an Icha Icha. You're not the brightest ninja around but your, are the most creative ones. Only you have able beaten Neji at the chunin exams cause he was thinks inside the box when he fights. You on the other hand think outside the box which comes in handed for your style and that shows your very creative so why don't you start loosening up those rusty cogs in your head and get them to work better so you can master the Hiraishin like I know you can and will one day."_

"So after a few days of just sitting there thinking the cogs in my head started to loosen up and I started to write what I thought was good. No one has ever read it yet not even Ero-sennin. As I wrote more my training improved and I mastered the Hiraishin in a couple of months. Which was no easy task Dattebayo. Which brings me to wonder how the hell did you find it. I thought I buried it at the bottom of my back pack Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well to be most honest it was lying inside my tent on a small table with an ink and quill. I guess when the sand shinobi who took our gear mistaken your backpack for mine and thought, I'd like too continue writing. I must say Naruto your story is very good for a rough draft there are quite a few spelling mistakes and punctuations errors but I'll be more the happy to proof read your stories. For I think you have rivaled Jiraiya-Sama in writing Icha Icha story."

"Really Kakashi-sensei thanks for the complement and I'll think about letting you proof read it, but for now can I have it back?"

"Just a minute I want to see if Tai still has to wear that dress to get past the guards." As Kakashi turned the page he say it was blank. "Nooooooooooooooooooo Naruto why did you stop at such a crucial role in the story you can't stop there and leave me on a dam cliffhanger as your Sensei I order you to go to your tent and finish this book right NOW!!!

"As Naruto Kaasan and wife of your sensei I over rule your order. Naruto will write in his book when he pleases and not be forced into at all. If he doesn't want to write any more he doesn't have to besides those books are perverted and I can't…believe… me… son is such a good writer." While Kushina was yelling at Kakashi, he slipped the book opened to the first page in front of her hoping she would enjoy it and not yell at him any more which worked perfectly. While Kushina began reading her sons story the servants came out with chocolate pudding topped with whip cream and a cherry. Naruto picked up his cherry and placed it on top of Hinata's dessert. He then ate in an almost proper manner except for his napkin tucked into his shirt and drinking three glasses of wine in half an hour.

"Naruto-kun why did you give me your cherry and how did you know they where my favorite fruit." As she asked she turned the same color as the cherry. Which was mostly due to the wine, not by Naruto's generosity.

"Huh ohhh well to be honest I've never liked Cherry's that much and I thought I'd give it to you since girls like eating healthy things like that."

"Dope if I was you I'd start running right about now." Said Sasuke as you put is hand to head.

"So Naruto-kun the reason you gave me the cherry is you think I'm fat and need to lose some weight is that it Naruto…" replied in a slightly angrier tone then normal while activating her byakugan.

"Um I wouldn't say you need lose weight Hinata-chan but it might hel~~~" was all he could get out before he was struck with the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) After beating her boyfriend senseless she apologies to Kushina for beating her son and left for her tent leaving Naruto and her dessert behind. Sakura didn't bother to check on Naruto and was busy digging into her pudding. Same for Sasuke who smirked at the beating his best friend took after saying to his girlfriend she needed to lose weight.

"Say Sasuke-kun do I need to lose some weight since were on the subject." Asked Sakura as she finished her pudding, and began to put on her combat gloves.

"Hm I'm not the dope I would never say that, and no your perfect the way you are." He leaned in to kisses her on the lips.

"Mmmm that is just what I wanted to hear Sasuke-kun. You really are a genius after." As she leaned in to meet his kiss they held it for a few seconds.

After dinner Kushina and Naruto went to her tent since Hinata might still be a little ticked with him.

"So sweetie your book is really well written but Kakashi is correct you do have a lot of spelling mistakes and punctuations errors, but all in all the story is really well done. It's even better then what Jiraiya ever wrote."

"Ahhh jeez Kaasan your just saying that cause I wrote it. Say how do you know what Ero-sennin's are about? I thought you didn't like them?"

"Well sweetie when I married your Father he couldn't stop reading Jiraiya's first Icha Icha book, and I was unfortunate to read it as well. After reading it I swore I would not read another one. Well except now yours I will gladly read it, even though I'm not into adult books. But now it's time for bed you, Sasuke, and Matsuri will have a busy day training and getting used to each other strengths and weaknesses, so you help keep each other out."

"I'm not tired at all Kaasan I want to stay up and talk to you and get to know you better."

"Ohhh will see about that let me sing this your favorite lullaby that used put you too sleep ever time I sang to you. I learned it from my Kaasan back in whirlpool." Naruto came over and sat into her lap as she wraps her arms around him and began to sing.

"You know Kaasan I'm adult so I doubt a silly lullaby will (yawn) put me (yawn) to sleezzzzzzzz."

All the clouds in the sky.

All the stars in the heavens.

I'll gather them up.

For my precious little one.

All the flowers in the field.

All the dreams of my heart.

I'll gather them up.

For my precious little one.

The moment she finished the song Naruto was out like a light in her arms. She then slipped him into his sleeping bag and kissed him on his forehead and then slipped into her own sleeping bag still humming Naruto's lullaby while falling asleep her self. The Next morning Hinata awoke to a pile of wild flowers of all colors and sizes.

"So are you still mad at me Hinata-chan?" said Naruto as he slipped out behind the tree he was behind. While giving her a puppy dog look, that was pleading for her to take him back.

"Ohhh Naruto-kun you're so romantic and no I'm not mad at you any more I love you to much." She ran over to him and tackled him to the ground and started to kiss him passionately. After fifth teen minutes of making out, outside of their tent.

"Eh eh ehm sorry to interrupt you dope but Gaara Matsuri and I thought it be a good idea to see how we all stand with our different fighting styles, sorry about this Hinata."

"That's all right Sasuke I understand perfectly just promise me one thing don't get into a sparring match I don't want a repeat of yesterday for a while at least."

"Sure no prob and to make you feel better Sakura-chan threaten that if I did pick a fight with the dope here she would send me to the moon and from what I've heard from Kakashi-sensei I believe her."

"Okay that is good to know thank you Sasuke." As Naruto helped Hinata up they made their way to a clearing where they would see how well all three of them worked as a squad. When Naruto Sasuke and Hinata reached the clearing a jouhyou (a.k.a rope dart) flew right by Naruto and impaled into the tree that was right next to him.

"I see you found Naruto-san, Sasuke-san." With a yank on the rope Matsuri pulled the metal dart from the tree and started twirling it around her neck and shoulders to build up steam for her next attack.

"Wow she is really good with that jouhyou she must have been training with that weapon for years." Said Hinata as she leaned over and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Be careful and don't get carried away."

"I won't Hinata-chan your ready Sasuke. As he tightens his headband and pulled a kunai he took two-step then turned around and walked up to Sasuke. "Ummm what are you doing cause I have no idea what were doing right now."


	14. A new threat comes

"Geez dopes we just told you just a minute ago were training to see how each of our fighting styles could help each other out. Which means all you have to do is show us most of your moves and jutsu you use on a regular basis."

Ohhhh I get it now so does that mean I should wait till Matsuri is done then?" asked Naruto as he pointed over at Matsuri who was still working with her jouhyou (a.k.a rope dart). As she kept on wrapping it around her neck and shoulders to build up momentum for her next attack. When she finally built all the momentum she need he launched the jouhyou right at Gaara who just stood there with his arms crossed. When the jouhyou what about half way to Gaara Matsuri quickly formed some hands signs. When she was finished making hand signs her one dart turned in fifty darts and they all struck Gaara's sand shield that came up at the last second like it always did. She then pulled it back to her self for a second attack. Seeing the time it took her to attack and then bring back her jouhyou with his Sharingan Sasuke stepped forward.

"Ok that's enough Matsuri I saw all I needed to see thanks."

"Yeah that's right just one look at your attack and you can tell it could take out least fifth-teen genin in on go Dattybyo."

Sasuke closed his eyes lower his head and shook it. Knowing full well that Naruto was lying and didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"Really dope then why don't you tell every one Matsuris opening then." As he turned around too glare at Naruto.

"What opening the attack hit Gaara's shield dead on if that was someone besides Gaara they would be dead. Jeez Sasuke living with that Snake bastard has made you so dense to see a decent attack when you see one?

"YOU'RE THE WHO IS DENSE BAKA. Yes the attack was good but if there were more then one attacker she would have had no time to pull back the dart and get it up to speed. I'm sure Gaara has trained her in some hand to hand combat but by looking at her with the jouhyou it's a safe bet she use it mostly just like Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara their all long range attackers and if you get in close you got them."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BAKA. Of course I saw that I just didn't want get her hopes dashed knowing she had such an opening would lower her morale I'm just trying to encourage her not to give up. Unlike you who is saying she is no good or she is not on your level like you always have done to me."

"That's because back then I thought you weren't on my level baka. Back then I had two goals to Kill my good for nothing Brother and restore my clans Honor." The two of them were practically in each other's faces.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun."

"WHAT!!!" They yelled in unison. As two fists came flying at they're faces too them launch them both above the tree line and sending them 2500ft away.

"KNOCK IT OFF BAKAS!!!!" Screamed Sakura who was watching them yell like they did when they where on team seven.

Some 2500ft. away Sasuke is just starting to crawl out of his crater.

"H-e-y Na-ru-to how have you lived this long with her punching you like that all those years?" asked Sasuke in a three-foot crater he made on impact with the ground.

"Well to be honest she was never this strong back then, and you can thank Baa-chan for giving her the super human strength." Responded Naruto as pulled himself out of his own crater.

Twenty minutes later Naruto and Sasuke came limping back into the clearing using each other for support. While Sakura was sitting on the grass drinking some tea that she made.

"Kakashi is this normal for those three or what." Asked Kushina running up to Naruto to make sure he was all right. So was Hinata right behind her.

Lowering his book "Yes Kushina-Sama I'm afraid so expect I've never seen Sakura ever punch Sasuke like that but I think she couldn't help her self that time right Sakura?" He looked over at Sakura who was drinking her tea. She lowered it and looked back at him.

"Did you ask me something Kakashi-sensei?" giving him a sweet and innocent look that a schoolgirl would give to someone who she wanted help from.

"I see you mastered Tsunade-sama's style of avoiding conflicts with that innocent look and sweet girl routine." Replied Kakashi as he went back to reading his book.

Naruto sweetie are you all right is anything broken, or internal injuries? A worried Kushina asked him as she licked he handkerchief and started to clean her baby boys face up with it. She then pulled him in a tight embrace and started swinging him back and fourth just grateful he was fine and not injured

"KAASAN I'm fine and stop treating me like a baby." Yelled Naruto as he tried pull away from his mother grasp.

"No Naruto sweetie your still my little baby boy and I'll always think of you as my baby." She then kissed him all over his face as struggled away from her, knowing this would ruin his tough guy reputation.

Every one watching this started to laugh all except for Gaara and Sasuke who just smirked that Naruto was worried about his reputation. As for Gaara he really didn't get what was so funny cause humor was one of the hardest emotions to grasp for someone who was never emotional to begin with.

"Alright if you don't mind Kushina-san I do need the dope so we can see how his skill would best help the squad out." Asked Sasuke who looked at Naruto with an expression he was going to tell every one in Konoha that he was a mommas boy.

"Ohhh alright I guess I am holding up your training aren't I." Kushina responded, as she let good of Naruto dusting him off and fixing his jacket so it was all straight and perfect. As Naruto pulled away from his Kaasan, as he gave Sasuke a glare that basically meant. If you ever tell any one about that you're a dead man, sort of glare. So after all that Naruto preformed the hand sign for his kaga bushino jutsu and he went through all the techniques he could think of. His jutsu was the Rasengan, as he slammed it into a near by tree toppling it with ease. After that he flicked his right arm which shout out of it was a kunai that had a rope attached to it. Naruto then went into a series of attacks and parries as if he was fighting and invisible opponent. After that he pulled a couple of tri-kunais out and tossed them about then performed the proper hand signs and in an instant he disappeared in yellow flash making slices in tress, bushes and the ground where the tri-kunais have landed. After that demonstration Sasuke walked up to him.

"O.k. dope that's good enough, so it seems you're a mind range fighter. With one trump card jutsu that will definitely come in handy for the chunin exam."

After Naruto showed off what he got Sasuke brought Matsuri and Naruto and showed them the strategy for fighting as a team with Sasuke up in close with his sword and sharingan active. Naruto bit further back tossing his tri kunais around the enemy's feet. In preparation for the doing the Hiraishin no jutsu, when Sasuke gave him the single.

Finally you have Matsuri at the farthest point where she can launch attacks with her jouhyou incase an enemy ninja got the drop on either Naruto or Sasuke.

"O.K. team if stick to this strategy we should always come out on top, and Dope do me a huge favor and remember this longer then ten seconds for once. If you do I'll treat you to Ramen when we get done with then chunin exams deal."

"Hey what do you mean by remembering it for more then ten. Wait did you say you will treat me to Ramen ok Sasuke it's a deal dattybyo"

As Sasuke Matsuri and Naruto trained and worked on their team work to men where hidden in the shadows. One with a golden long hair in a ponytail and a bang that covered his left eye completely. The other person had a straw hat on his head and a black bandana covering up most of his face. They both wore black coats with red clouds on them.

"Master Sasori shall I attack the one tailed Jinchuuriki it will be such a bang. Then I'll show that my explosion are art."

"NO not yet there are to many elite jonin around and besides it seem Itachi's little brother is with them as well. Also the nine tailed Jinchuuriki and the copy ninja Hatake Kakashi the only thing that is on our side it the element of surprise. If we attack now we wouldn't stand a chance even with your dreaded bombs and my puppets we would be overpowered by the two Jinchuuriki's and the two sharingans users."

"I see your point Master Sasori so what will the plan be then."

"I hate to say it since I loath making people wait but to steal the one tailed Jinchuuriki we must wait till night fall and attack when every one is asleep including him."

As he said this both Sasori and Deidara slipped into the shadows of the forest and planed there night time assault.


	15. The Stranger comes

Later that night Naruto and Hinata were in their tent asleep, if you actually believe that they are asleep that is.

"Ohhhh Naruto-kunnnnnnnnn Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Yes right there come on Naruto-kun yes yes yes yes Kami your tongue feels so good inside me just don't stop at all till I cum again."

"Wow Hinata-chan this is the fourth time you came are you sure you want to go again?"

"Ohhh YES Naruto-kun I want to go again but this time I want too please you and me at the same time." While she said that she pulled Naruto up to then pinned her under her as she straddled him and slipped his man hood into body and slowly rode him. As she began to moan and groan in pure pleasure. "Ohhh Yes I love you so much Naruto-kun and you have me when ever you want. By the how did you get Sakura off our back and not watching us since she warned us that if we did this she'd kill you?"

"Don't worry about her Hinata-chan a certain good friend of mine is keeping her occupied right now so the only person we have to worry is about…" As he was explaining to why Sakura was not watching her, his Kaasan poked her head right into their tent to say good night.

"NARUTO!!! What the hell are you doing to that poor girl." Screamed as pissed off Kushina pulled a kunai from her weapon pouch and came marching over to Naruto. Hinata jumped off of Naruto and grabbed a blanket to try and cover her self up as best she could. While Naruto just lied on the ground with the look a deer caught in headlights would have. As Kushina approached him she put the kunai to his throat.

"Son start talking or I swear this might be the last time you get such pleasure from a women again!!!"

"Ummm uh uh uh we where having sex cause we are in love with each other and Hinata sort of pinned me then climbed on top of me and started ridding."

"Hmmm your just like your farther when he was young. I can't blame you son she is a lovely woman and you have my consent to be with her." She then removed the kunai from her son's neck.

"Umm arigatou Kaasan."

With out warning the kunai was back at his throat and she was looking at him with intent to kill.

"So does Hiashi know your having sex with the heir of the Hyuga clan? I know he's allowed you to date her, Sakura told me all about you giving up your dream of being Hokage. Just so you can be with her, but if Hiashi knew you having sex, you would never see each other ever again. So to make it all legit will keep this our little secret. When we get back to Konoha, you, Hinata, and me will go to Hiashi and ask for Hinata's hand in marriage and none of us will mention you two having sex before your wedding night is that understood son?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes Kaasan no more sex till our wedding night understood."

Kushina then pulled her kunai from her son's neck and stood up. "Good then I'll see you two in the morning, have a good night sleep well my little man, Oh and Hinata if you like you can start calling me Kaasan as well. I knew your mother very well and I'm sorry to here she died while you and Hanabi were so young." She then left them and headed to her own tent. Just then she leaped away just in time to miss three senbon. She lands in a ready position with a kunai in each hand. Her eyes frantically looking for the person that threw the senbon needles.

"Impressive no one has ever managed to dodge my attack before you must be a highly skilled Kunoichi." Said Sasori as he slinked into the moonlight with his scorpion tale out read to strike.

"Who are you what do you want here." Screamed Kushina in hopes to awake some of Gaara's jonin and get the attention of Naruto and Hinata, who where still in their tent.

"I hate women who demand things as if you have any right too know why I'm here. But if you must know we are here to capture the one tailed Jinchuuriki and if were lucky the nine tailed one as well."

"Naruto!!! I will not let you steal my baby away, he just saved me from a bunch of bandits and where going to Konoha together so leave us or I swear your will die!!!!!"

"Hmmm so your are the kaasan of the nine tailed Jinchuuriki then you will be better as our hostage as well. Deidara don't kill her we can use her as a hostage for now just like the other one."

"I'm not going with you and what do you mean other one?" Kushina threw one of her kunais at Sasori but his scorpion tailed just swiped it away like it was nothing at all. Just then I small explosion when off right near Kushina knocking her to the ground. When she looked down at her body to check for damage hundreds of little clay spiders where climbing all over her. She was about to swipe them off when.

"I wouldn't do that the will explode if you strike them. The explosion that just happened came from just one of my spider bombs. If the all went off on you at once there wouldn't be enough of you to fill a thimble." Deidara said as he was standing next to Sasori, with a slight grin on his face and an uncurious Matsuri under his right arm.

Now you will come with us we have already left a note with the one tailed saying we kidnapped his little girl friend. We didn't expect to kidnapped the nine tailed Kaasan the two of you will be traded for them and will have five of the nine we need."

Kushina had no choice in the matter she had to go with if not she would be killed on the spot. But just when all hope seemed lost, a single arrow out of the shadows hit right in between the eyes of Sasori's. In a blink of an eye all the clay spiders that were all over Kushina were sliced in two and disarmed. Standing in front of Kushina was man with shoulder length brown hair. He was wearing an old beat up dark brown trench coat with a small slit in the upper mid back where a sheath was peaking through. His khaki pants were worn and weathered. While his white buttoned down shirt was stained with his sweat. His face was rough and unshaved for several days, while his eyes where hidden beneath a Black Summit cowboy hat that was just as worn and beaten as the rest of his cloths if not more.

"So I've finally found you Sasori of the red sand it's been twenty years but I've finally caught up with you. Now you will pat for what you have done too me"

The Stranger charged right at Sasori with out fear of his scorpion tail or the poisoned senbon needles hidden with in his mouth and left arm. He got with in four feet of Sasori when the tail pierced right through his chest.

"What a fool boy thinking you can attack me head on." Just then the Strangers body turned into a log. With out any warning the Stranger came down right ontop Sasori piercing through the giant face on Sasori's back. Destroying Hiruko, one of his favorite puppets. The stranger was now standing over Hiruko's remains breathing quite heavily.

"So it seem this Hero does have some skill." As he raised both of his arms reading himself to shoot flames from the nozzles that just came out of his palms. The stranger was a bit faster lapping off both arms up to the elbows and grabbing Matsuri before jumping back.

"You will not hurt another innocent so long as I live Sasori of the red sand." Declared the stranger as he began to cough up blood and grasping a slight cut on his right shoulder.

"Indeed but you won't be alive for long for you were reckless on attacking me and cut your self for I cover ever inch of my puppets with my special poison. You have three days to live, enjoy them for you will soon be dead just like your wife and children. Dedara come on where leaving."

"What why we don't have the two bitches yet."

"Simple the one, and nine tailed Jinchuurikis are coming along with Konoha and Suna nin. We are out numbered and over powered. Besides I am unarmed at the moment now lets go." With that Sasori and Dedara both vanished in puffs of smoke. Kushina walked over to the stranger to give her thanks for saving her and Matsuri. He fell over unconscious. Just as every one came to here what was all the commotion for. Kushina checked his plus, it was very erratic, and he was getting colder by the minute.


	16. The Home coming

Sakura came rushing over in her shorts and tank top. "What's happened? Who is injured?" Asked Sakura.

"Sakura over here, this man has been poisoned, hurry up" Screamed Kushina, as Sakura raced over and started to examine the strangers body. After twenty minutes she deduced that the poison was eating his organs slowly, and that he would die a slow and agonizing death.

" I need to get some bowls of fresh water and a list of all your medical herbs, you have with you Right Now!!!" Ordered Sakura as she tied her hair back, and began to draw the poison out of the stranger's body, with the water. Making the water pass through his body to extract the poison along with it. The stranger jerked and thrashed about, cause of the sheer pain his body was being put through. He was then held down finally by Gaara's sand, once Sakura drew most of the poison out of him, she began to work on making an antidote. While all of that was going on, Kushina snuck out of the campsite.

"Master Sasori when will get our hands on the one and nine tailed. Jinchuuriki" Asked Deidara

"Patience Deidara will get them soon enough, but for now we have a company. Welcome Kushina-San, sorry it didn't go according to plan." At that moment Kushina stepped out of the shadows in front of Sasori.

"That's all right Master Sasori I've been waiting sixteen years to free my beloved little boy from that damn fox. I can wait a little bit longer, but not much longer."

"I understand, faking your own death so you could roam the world in search of someone that could remove the Kyubi from your son."

"Yes I've just about given up hope if I hadn't heard about Pein's method of extracting demons from their host. I went to the rain village and begged him to remove the Kyubi. That's when he told me to let myself get captured by those bandits. About five months ago, so my son could rescue me and then we'd have him to do the ceremony to separate Naruto from the demon."

"Yes then Deidara and I would capture you and Matsuri and exchange you for Naruto and Gaara. We would then have the demons removed, and give him back to you. But that was the old plan; the new plan is to wait after the chunin exams to make our move. I'll send you word on what your role will be. Now I suggest you start heading back before your missed."

"As you wish Master Sasori." In a puff of smoke she was gone, when she got back she witness Sakura giving the stranger the antidote.

"Is he going to be alright Sakura?"

"Ohhh Kushina-san I didn't hear you, yes he will pull through. How are you doing? Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm fine just can't sleep so I'm out for a walk."

I see, so what where you doing out of your tent earlier when you where attacked?"

"Well if you must know I went to say good night to Naruto, when I caught him and Hinata haven sex."

"Hmmm that nice… Wait… WHAT THE HELL!!! I'll kill that pervert this time."

"Sakura relax, I've already talked to him about it, but you know something I think Hinata is more then meets thee eye."

"What do you mean Kushina-san?"

"Well when I walked in on them she was on top riding him like a wild stallion."

"NO!!! Hinata was doing that but she is so shy. I mean when ever she would try and say hi to Naruto she would always feint."

"Well it seems being my baby's girlfriend has changed that part about her then."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"Right about what." Asked Sasuke as he poked his head into the medical tent.

"Ohhh nothing much Sasuke-kun, we were just talking about~"

"Naruto's and Hinata's sex lives right?"

"Sasuke-kun how did you know that?" asked Sakura with a shocked expression

"Simple I heard you talking about it from outside the tent. Besides I don't think it's right for you two to be talking about their sex lives. Kushina-san can since she is Naruto's Kaasan."

"Yeah your right Sasuke-kun but I mean would you have guessed Hinata would be such a vixen?" asked Sakura as she walked over too Sasuke and warped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. After the embrace the left for their tent, as did Kushina to get some sleep for the final march back to the village. Then next day the Suna genins broke the camp down and put the tents gear and other cargo back on the wagons, along with the Konoha back packs.

"Gaara why did you have to put our gear onto the wagons as well?" Said Naruto as he walked along side Gaara.

"It is edict to give aid to an alley while where heading for their village."

"Yeah I guess so but how come Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, and Kaasan get to ride in your personal carriage then?"

"Simple your Kaasan is still very weak from all those years of captivity, second Sakura is a trained medic nin, and third Hinata's Byakugan can aid Sakura with healing Kushina-sans wounds. Also Sakura is still taking care of that stranger that saved your Kaasan and Matsuri from the Akatsuki."

"Ohhh so that's why their in your carriage then. Hey Sakura how is that guy any way." Yelled Naruto as he looked into the open window of the carriage. Just then Sakura popped her head through the window to reply to him.

"He's doing much better now that I got the antidote for the poison in him." Sakura looked about and didn't see Kakashi or Sasuke anywhere. Say Naruto where is Kakashi and Sasuke-kun?"

"Their scouting up ahead with Baki and Temari, just in case the those dam Akatsuki try to attack us again. Gaara and me wanted to go with them but Kakashi-sensei said it be better that we stay back, since where their targets."

"Well they do want the two of you for the demons inside of both of you after all."

"I know Sakura-chan but Gaara and me could take those guys out easy."

"Naruto you should never underestimate your enemy, always take your enemies as if they are much stronger then you do you understand." Said Kushina as she poked her head out of the other carriage window.

"Yes Kaasan I'm sorry but training with Ero-Sennin, I feel so much stronger and he taught me everything he knew too."

"I'm glad too hear that sweetie, now if you excuse me I'm going to lie down and get some rest."

"O.K. Kaasan"

Kushina settled her head down on one of the many silk pillows in the carriage, as she slowly drifted to sleep. Further up ahead Kakashi and Baki where talking about how strong their students have gotten,

"Even though they where all trained my the legendary Sannin. I feel very proud of them especially Sasuke who killed that traitor Uchiha Itachi."

"I agree with you completely Kakashi. Kankurou, Temari, and Gaara have all grown strong and powerful. As Konoha and Suna are allies with the one and nine tailed Jinchuuriki I'm sure no other nation would dare attack us."

"That maybe true but we don't know if the Akatsuki would not try to attack us though"

"So Sasuke what do you think our sensei's are talking about right now?"

"Probably us you know how old people get."

"Yeah your right. So how was Sakura, was she good in bed last night hmmmmmmmmmmmm?"

"Temari I have no idea what you mean. We just slept in her tent, that's all."

"Really well that's not what she said. She said you where about average in bed and your dick was smaller then what she dreamt it was."

"What!!!! She said I was her first and that it was bigger then shed had hoped for."

"Really I thought you two just slept and didn't have sex at all."

"You tricked me into admitting I had sex with Sakura."

"I knew before I asked you the whole camp could hear you two. At least Naruto and Hinata kept quiet while the fucked."

"That's cause the dope knows the Hiraishin no jutsu, and teleports away deep into the woods to have sex."

"Really hmmmmmmmmmmmm sounds like something Shika would come up with if he knew that jutsu."

"Yeah but they say only the Fourth Hokage could do that jutsu, but since the dope can maybe it's not as hard as people think it is."

"Or maybe Naruto is the Fourth Hokage's son. Have you ever thought about that Sasuke?"

"Hmmm the dope is the son of the Fourth …"

"NAHHHHH" Said both Temari and Sasuke as then went from tree to tree scouting the area for then enemy. By noon the gates of Konoha can into view, as the Suna caravan reached the giant gates Tsunade was there to greet Gaara.

"Welcome Kazekage-Sama I hope you has had a safe trip?"

"Not a safe trip but a very event full on at the Hokage-Sama."

"Well I'm glad~" just at that moment Tsunade saw Kushina stepping out of the carriage. She stepped around Gaara and went straight for her shoving poor Naruto right into the carriage, so she could give her a great big hug.

"Kushina it's you it's really you. Jiraiya and me thought you where killed when we found your bloodied whirlpool head band."

"Yeah I know I was attacked by fifty bandits and got my self hit with a sleeping dart, so I couldn't really give them my all. But my baby boy just rescued me and I'm glad to be back in Konoha and taking over my husbands mansion."

"Of course I'll get some gardeners, painters, carpenters, and plumbers over to the Namikaze estate. In the mean while you can come live with me, cause I doubt you would want to live with your son in his apartment."

"I'm sure it's not that bad right sweetie?" Just then about forty shadow clones headed for his apartment to clean the hell out of it.

"Baby where are those clone going?"

"Ohhh they're going to spruce up my apartment since I haven't been there for three years."

"Ohhh that's right you where training with Jiraiya for the past three years."

"Yes well I'm glad you know each other but I'd like to take Kushina to the hospital since you've been held captive for so long. Since Kakashi just told me that Naruto used the Kybui's powers. I want Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto to hunt down Jiraiya and bring him to the hospital to have him look at Naruto's seal. While I take Kushina to the hospital for a complete check up. I'm very sorry to do this Sasuke the ANBU will have to take you in and interrogate you to make sure you didn't fully betray us to Orochimaru, and to also prove your still loyal to Konoha."

"Don't worry I knew this was going to happen when I sent that letter to you Hokage-Sama" With that said Tsunade took Kushina to the hospital, while Kakashi escorted Gaara and company to the Suna Embassy. Sasuke was lead to the ANBU head quarters, but not in chains, but as a hero coming back from a long undercover mission. Since the news of him killing Orochimaru spread fast. That just left Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura trying to figure out where Jiraiya is in the whole village.

"So Naruto-kun where are we going to find Jiraiya-Sama in the whole of Konoha?"

"Well Hinata-chan I figured we first look at the hot springs."

"Ohhh why do you think he would be there?"

"Cause if I'm not mistaken today is Wednesday and I believe that means the hot springs have coed baths today. Also knowing him as well as I do he won't miss this chance to see naked girls taking a bath."

"Naruto-kun how could you say that this is Jiraiya-Sama he's one of the legendary Sannin, he's also your sensei you should have more respect for him then that."

"Hinata take it from me, I've spent a month with him, and Naruto searching for Sasuke-kun when he left the village three years ago. Naruto's right he's a pervert through and through and I agree with him that our first stop should be the hot springs as well."

"Ohhh so then how should I act around him then? Should I be respectful or not?"

"That's up to you Hinata but as for me he's just an older version of your boy friend."

As they approached the hot springs Naruto and Sakura heard the distinct laughter of the old pervert coming from the mixed bath. They mentioned they where on official business from the Hokage to the manager, so they didn't have to pay to get in. But they still had to remove their cloths.  
"O.K. Naruto in you go to get him, me and Hinata will wait out here."

"But Sakura-chan why do I have to get him?"

"Cause he's your sensei and your not seeing naked Ever!!! Also Hinata can't go in cause she is the next clan head and has to keep her clans honor, Now GO!!! Commanded Sakura as Naruto went into the bath to find the old pervert. Naruto poked his head into the hot spring and saw twenty of the hottest girls, they where no match for Hinata's beauty but the were sill all very hot. One of the girls noticed him and pulled him into the water. He was pinned to the wall by the girl breast. Naruto didn't want to offend her but he also didn't want to betray Hinata's either

"Ummm excuse me miss I don't mean to be rude but I have a girl friend, and I'm only here to find Jiraiya do you know where he is?"

"Of course I know where he is, he's at the hospital for trying to pull off all our towels. Now then why don't we just pretend that I'm you're your girl friend and you're my new boyfriend." As she said that she rubbed her breast into Naruto's face.

"I'd rather not for you see my girlfriend would~

"KILL YOU if you ever cheated on me Naruto!!!" screamed and enrage Hinata, with her Byakugan active, she was glaring at Naruto for where his face or should we say eyes where looking just moments before. "Naruto get over her NOW and I won't think of anything about what I just saw and heard." In a blink of an eye he was standing right in front of her like a loyal fox "That's better now come on where going to the hospital and then to the shopping district to get you some nice cloths for when we have dinners with my father and going out to fancy restaurants." With that said the three of them headed for the hospital. When they reached it they where informed that Tsunade was already yelling at Jiraiya about the stunt he pulled. As they opened the door they heard Tsunade loud and clear.

"And another thing Pervert if I was their you would not be breathing right now. Your so lucky there was only one female Kunoichi in the whole group."

Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto popped their heads in to afraid to interrupt Tsunade rampage.

"Now get of bed you old pervert and check on Naruto's seal. Your not that beaten up you only have a couple of bruises and some scratches." The moment Jiraiya stood up you could see his whole chest was black and blue, and the scratches went from the base of his neck to his waist. They where half and inch deep and somewhat bleeding. Jiraiya went over to Naruto and made some hand signs to check on the seal.

"The seal has been weaken but not by much and it's not really worth fixing until it gets worst, so I'm going back to bed and do some writing." with that she slipped back into bed pulled a lap desk and started writing the next thrilling adventure of his Icha Icha novel. So Tsunade lead them down to hear personal office the hospital, where Kushina was waiting for them.

"Sakura I'm proud of you, you did everything I would have done in the field to aid Naruto, Gaara and Kushina. Cause when I checked her out she was fit and healthy, I'm so proud of you Sakura, you have turned out to be one of the best medics in Konoha, even better then me perhaps.

"Arigatou Shishou, that means so much to me." As Sakura eyes started to water up a little by the huge complement she got from her.

"Now then since everyone is in tip top shape why don't we all come to my mansion to have a nice dinner."

"Sounds great Tsunade but would mind if I invite one or two more people?"

"Sure I don't see the harm who would they be?"

"Ohhh just Hiashi-Sama and Hanabi."

"Ohhh O.K. that's fine… Wait…. WHAT!!!


	17. Hell has no fury like a woman scorned!

"No she didn't do that? Did she?" Asked Hanabi sitting on her pink bed holding a stuffed puppy that Konohamaru won her at last year's festival.

"Yes she did I was their at the hot spring getting ready for my date with Neji. They where looking for that pervert who was trying to pull off all our towels".

"He was doing that, what did you do?"

"Well I let him have it, I first beat the crap out of him with the gentle fist that Neji been teaching me. After that I racked his back with my cat claws. I then let the other women have a go at him, and finally we kicked him out."

"That pervert sure got what was coming to him." Just then they heard Hinata say she was home. So Hanabi and Tenten raced out of her room to go see her.

"Sister it's so good to see you. How was the mission did Sasuke come back home? Are you still seeing Naruto-san?"

"It's good to see you. Yes Sasuke is back in Konoha, yes me and Naruto-kun are still together but why would you think I'd dump him?"

"Cause Tenten told me she saw Naruto-San in another's woman's arms at the hot spring, but then you put him in his place."

"Well yes that did happen but I've got better news the Hokage~" Just then Hiashi walked into the room in. All three girls bowed, as it was tradition to do so when the clan head entered the room.

"It's appears my worries about Naruto corrupting you where mistaken. I'm proud of you Hinata you handled the incident well and proved that you are worthy to be the next clan leader."

"Arigatou Father."

"Now then what does the Hokage want?"

"Ohhh yes, she's invited us over to the Hokage mansion for dinner to celebrate the safe return of Sasuke and Naruto's Kaasan Namikaze Kushina." Hiashi was just standing their looking at his daughters a dumb expression on his face. "Father are you alright?" Asked Hinata as she started to shake him. He then snapped out of it.

"Hinata are you sure it was Namikaze Kushina that married Namikaze Minato."

"Hai Father I'm sure of it." After Hinata confirmed it Hiashi started to run around the room holding his head with his hands.

"Crap I'm so dead, why did it have to be her son that I made that bargain with him never to be the Hokage. She is going to castrate me when she sees me. Unless, Hinata does Kushina know about the bargain I made with Naruto?" Asked Hiashi with true terror in his eyes, as he shook his oldest daughter.

"Hai Father Kushina-san knows all about it." Hiashi stopped shaking her and went completely still.  
"Father are you alright your scaring Hanabi and me with how your acting." Just then Hiashi snapped out of it and was back to his normal strict, stick up his ass self.

"Come girls lets get ready for the dinner and perhaps if kami is kind to me this won't be my last meal." He left with his head a little lower then usual.

"Ohhh Tenten I asked the Hokage if I could invite you and Neji to come to dinner with us, and she said yes."

"Really arigatou Hinata I'll go get ready then." With that she headed for Neji's bedroom.

"Ummm Tenten that's Neji's bedroom."

"I know I've been keeping most of my fancier clothes here for when I have dinner with you and your father." She then slipped into his room. Hinata and Hanabi heard Neji yell about the sudden change of plans. He then raced out of his room to take a bath and get ready.

Back from cloths shopping with his Kaasan, Naruto started to understand why Shikamaru always said moms are trouble some. In his hands where twenty clothing boxes, and five bags in each hand. They spent the rest of the day buying new outfits for the both of them. She also made him try on hundreds if not thousand of pants and shirts till she seemed satisfied on how he looked in his new outfits. That was not the worst of it he had to endure sitting around doing nothing for three hours, while she tired on a hundred and ten outfits. Naruto kept count cause she asked him what did he think of each and everyone outfit she tried on. When Kushina unlocked the door to Naruto's apartment door and walked in she saw it was spotless. The floor where mopped the table, lamps, chairs, photo frames where all dusted, and the bathroom was spic and span with a hint of pine.

"Sweetie this is a really nice place you have, and I see why Sarutobi picked this place for you."

"Why do you say that Kaasan?"

"Cause your apartment is very close to the Hokage tower. So if you needed some help for some reason Sarutobi could get to you fast."

"Yeah I see what you mean, Gramps was really smart." As Naruto put all the boxes and bags onto his bed. "So Kaasan when are we heading over to Baa-chan's place?"

"Seven o'clock." She responded as she rummage through clothing bags and pulled out a black satin evening dress with a single strap the exposed her smooth sides as the bottom part of the dress had a slit in it that would come up to her thigh. "Do you think this one is good for tonight sweetie." Showing Naruto the dress as he turned red at the thought of seeing her in it.

"Ummm you sure you want to wear something like that Kaasan?"

"Why is that sweetie don't you want me to look nice for the dinner and when we go out and finally move into Namikaze mansion."

"Well when you put it that way kaasan you will look fine in it. I hope Hinata will look as nice as you do Kaasan."

"I bet she will now if you excuse I'll take a bath and then get ready."

O.K. Kaasan, I'll just write some more of my Icha Icha story." Naruto sat at the table and started to write. Over at the Hyuga mansion Hinata was frantically looking through her walk in closet for the perfect outfit.

"These are all wrong how can impress Naruto-kun with all these formal outfits?" Just then she spotted a large black box with a white bow on it. It was a gift from Tenten and Hanabi since they where the only ones who knew about Naruto and her dating. Inside the box was a violet slender spaghetti straps up holding the dramatic glittering v-neck bodice. A sparkling rhinestones cluster that further defines her waist. The back of the dress has accented v-shape spaghetti straps and thicker straps at the center creating a v-shape to show off her naked skin.

"This is perfect it's elegant and has some sexiness to it." She started to change into it and then did her hair and make-up. At six thirty Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi, Neji and Tenten left the Hyuga mansion for the Hokage mansion. Over at Naruto's apartment, Naruto was all ready to go wearing a button down white shirt with beige khaki pants and a blue blazer, as he sat in a chair waiting for Kushina. Moments later she came out of the bathroom all ready with her hair and make-up done.

"O.K. sweetie I'm all set, lets get going." Moments later Kushina and Naruto arrived at the Hokage mansion, then knocked on the door as a servant answered the door and lead them to the sitting room where Tsunade and Shizune where talking to each other.

"Is that little Shizune my how you have grown, when I last saw you, you where half the size of Naruto. How are you doing and have you kept Tsunade out of casinos?"

"Yes it has been a long time I'm also glad that your safe and sound back in Konoha. I've tried to keep her out of the casinos but she just won't ever listen to me. A servant cane up with three glasses of wine and an orange soda for Naruto. Everyone sat down on either sofas or chairs. A couple of minutes later Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi, Neji and Tenten entered the room. Kushina looked over at then and saw Hiashi enter she placed down her wine glass and threw a kunai right at his head, just missing it but it did knick him and his right cheek started to bleed.

"How Dare You make that bargain with my son. You knew full well who is Father was, he was a good friend of yours." Screamed Kushina as he pulled out more kunais. Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi, Neji and Tenten where in shock of what was going on, but Tsunade and Shizune acted as if nothing was going on. Kushina charge at Hiashi, who started to dodge her attacks.

"Kushina-San I made that bargain to protect the Hyuga clans honor, nothing else it would have been an honor for him to have my daughters hand in marriage, but at the time he didn't know who his father was. Besides when he was young he was the village trouble maker." Just then Hiashi legs where tripped and Kushina was now sitting on his chest with a kunai at his throat.

"So you made that bargain just because you where worried about your dam clans honor. Well I want you to make up the betrothal documents so Naruto and Hinata can get married when they turn sixteen, GOT IT!!!"

"HAI!!!! Kushina-Sama I will prepare the documents as soon as I get home." Screamed Hiashi since the kunai was still at his throat.

"Kushina as much as I like to see Hiashi in this sort of state he is still a ninja of the village. So get off of him and lets have a civilized dinner."

"Sure thing Tsunade I just wanted to make sure I got my point across." She got off of him and took her seat next to her son. Who was still a little bit scared at what he had just seen.

"Now sweetie don't worry I'll never do that to you unless you do something really stupid."

"O.K. Kaasan." As every one was enjoying them selves, Sakura came into the room.

"Sorry where late I had to wait for him to get done." Just then Sasuke walked into the room wearing the formal robes of the Uchiha clan.

"Ahhh Sasuke I take the interrogation wasn't to bad."

"Not at all Hokage-Sama they have a few more questions like how I killed Itachi and what I did with his body. They'll give you their reports that I'm in no way a traitor to the village."

"That's good to hear Sasuke I'm glad I can now look forward to bring the Uchiha clan and Namikaze clan back to the council." Said Tsunade as she took a sip of her wine.

"Huh Namikaze isn't that the fourth Hokage's last name…?"

"It is it's also the name of Kushina's last name when she married Minato in secret."

"Ohhh I see." As he took a sip of wine, his eyes popped open and started to choke since he was trying to talk and drink at the same time. Sakura patted his back and a little while later Sasuke found his voice again. "Kushina-san is the fourths wife, which would make Naruto~"

"The son of the fourth Hokage and soon to be the seventh Hokage and my future husband." Said Hinata as she slipped her arm around Naruto's arms and gave him a peck on his whiskered cheek. When she did this it was Naruto that went to red in the face.

"But I thought Hiashi-Sama forbade you to ever be Hokage?" Asked Sakura, as she made sure Sasuke was ok.

"He did Sakura-chan, but my Kaasan sort of change his mind about that."

"Yeah Father was so scared of Kushina-san that he even freaked out at home and said she was going to castrate him." Said Hanabi sipping on her apples juice. Everyone looked at her then to Hiashi for some kind of reaction of how his own daughter just dishonored hime.

"She has her mothers attitude I can't really scorn her for that, that was the reason I married her." Said Hiashi rubbing Hanabi's head. Everyone was in shock for knowing Hiashi was a strict man of honor and respect, if any one disrespected him they'd be punished, but an eleven year old girl has him wrapped around her fingers. One of the servants informed Tsunade that dinner was ready.

"Well Since every one is here lets all move into the dinning hall." When they got their Tsunade sat at the head of the table on her left was Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, and Tenten. On her right were Kushina, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. The servants brought out all the food on silver platters, was sushi, roast fish, steamed clams, chicken, and steak. Everyone severed themselves except for Naruto who was moping for some reason.

"What's the matter sweetie you don't see anything you like?"

"It's not that Kaasan it's just that I haven't had Ichiraku's Ramen in over three years, and I really want to have a bowl or five, or twenty.

"Let me get this straight you'd rather have an unhealthy food then this wonderful feast in front of you?"

"H-hai Kaasan." Wham!!! Wham!!! Wham!!! Wham!!! Naruto's head got struck four times once by Kushina, Tsunade, Sakura, and Hinata. Now all four of them where yelling about insulting the Hokage when she invited him over for a elegant meal. Namely Kushina, and Hinata, while Tsunade, Sakura yelled at him on how unhealthy ramen was. Sasuke just smirked looking at his best friend being thrashed about by the four most powerful kunoichi in all the village.

"Even when you sober you say the wrong things at the wrong time dope." Said Sasuke as Naruto started to take one of everything on the table to appease all of them. After that every one relaxed more except Hiashi who was his stick up the ass self like always. When it came to dessert everyone picked what they wanted from the dessert cart. When they all got what they wanted they discussion turned to the Akatsuki.

"Naruto I want you and Sasuke on guard even more then usual during the chunin exam. Since the Akatsuki have already attempted taking you and Gaara once already.

"O.K. Baa-chan I know this already Ero-Sennin warned me like everyday when he went to do his research. "Naruto keep your guard up the Akatsuki could be any where and if they catch you and take the demon out of you will DIE!!!" Said Naruto in an almost perfect portraying of Jiraiya. Every one got a good laugh even Hiashi gave the slightest of smirks and perhaps a tremor of a laugh. The only one who wasn't laughing was Kushina her face was white and expression of utter disbelief.

"Kushina are you alright you look pale?" Asked Tsunade with a look of concern for her old friend.

"Hai I'm alright, but is it true that if the demon was removed the Jinchuuriki will die?"

"I'm afraid so that is just one of the reason. If they get all the demons they will try and take over the world by force we believe.

"What!!! That's their goal to rule the world and kill the Jinchuuriki for the demons!!! Shrieked Kushina as everyone stopped laughing and looked at her. Kushina was shaking very badly as her eyes went blood shot cause the truth of why Pein accepted her help so quickly to help capture her son.

"Naruto I want you to be extremely careful from now on and don't do anything reckless like taking on all the Akatsuki all by your self. Your part of a team use their strength if they Akatsuki find your weakness. Do you understand my baby boy. With that she pulled Naruto into a loving embrace. I will always love you my little man, remember that there is nothing that could stop me from loving you." After that she let go of him and started to leave. "Excuse me everyone the news of what they do the Jinchuuriki has just overwhelmed me, I'm going to bed. Sorry for the scene Tsunade, Naruto I'll see both of you in the morning."

"Night Kaasan hope you feel better."

"Good night Kushina." Everyone bid her good night. Later that night when everyone was gone or asleep Kushina slipped out of her room. Wearing a red jump suit, two weapons pouches, metal arm guards, and her whirlpool headband Tsunade gave back to her. She left the village in search of her prey.

"Trick me into thinking I can have my son back to me alive after you remove the Kyuubi Ha what a load of crap. How could I have been so stupid. Well I now know the truth now. _**Hell has no**___**fury**___**like a woman scorned!!!!"**_


	18. surprise party surpries attack

Five miles from Konoha Deidara and Sasori where having their dinner.

"Geez Master Sasori it took us all day and half the night to get here. We could have gotten here faster if you rode on my clay bird."

"No!!! I prefer to walk and enjoy the Beauty and art that nature provides for us."

"Hai hai Master Sasori but what you call art I call weeds. I'd rather blow ever~ ghack!!!" Just then three kunai's impaled into Deidara chest and the explosives notes on them burst into life hissing as then went off killing him instantly. The explosive clay went off making the explosion bigger then it would have been with just the three explosive notes. If Sasori hadn't been in his puppet he would have died as well.

"Hiruko one of my favorite puppet who ever did this will pay for this."

"Huh that's what I was thinking about you Akatsuki for tricking me into giving you my son and not telling me he will die, if you remove the Kyuubi from him." Screamed Kushina still hidden in the shadow of the trees.

"Ahhh Kushina I figured it would be you since you and I both enjoy the beauty of nature and we both disliked Dedara idea's of art is a bang." Just then Sasori started to laugh good and hardy.

"What's so funny Sasori your about to die the same as Dedara."

"I will not die today Kushina-san but it's funny I always thought Dedara would go out with a bang." Somewhere from the treetops he heard a female laugh.

"Fool!!! You should never give away your position unless you have a kill shoot lined up." As he said this his palms of his hands opened to expose the nozzle, which shot flames and burned the treetops to cinders. Just then Kushina jumped down behind him and swiped away all the scrolls that where on his back. Then leapt away and tossed all the scrolls into the raging inferno destroying all his precious puppets.

" No!!! My puppets, it took me thirty-five years to collect them. Dam you Kushina."

"That's was for underestimating me and thinking I am a raw chunin. I'm Namikaze Kushina former ANBU captain of the hidden village of whirlpool, widow of the fourth Hokage of Konoha, Kaasan of the Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto, and finally I'll be your death." Said Kushina as she charged at Sasori with killer intent pouring out of her. Since all of his puppets where destroyed. He had too fought with his own puppet body.

"This will be entertaining I haven't fought with my self in a long time." Sasori and Kushina clashed her kunai with his spinning blades; Sasori was taking a lot of damages. Since his body was made of puppets he could repair all the damaged areas. On the other hand Kushina didn't have a single cut on her, cause she knew if she ever got the slightest cut the poison would do her in for sure.

"What's wrong Kushina your holding back I thought you were going to be my death?" With that the cable spear in his stomach launched out at her, all Kushina could do was shift to her left, but it was not fast enough as the spear cable grazed her. Giving the poison a way into her body.

"No dammnit the poison." Kushina dropped to her knees shaking cause of the fast acting poison.

"It seems that I'm your death Kushina-san. It's a pity really we both enjoy classic art, nature and stopping to smell the roses." As Sasori kneeled down with one of Kushina's kunai's ready slit her throat. Just then Kushina stabbed him through the cylinder in his chest that contained his human heart.

"How can you move the poison should have immobilized you for at least an hour." She showed him and empty syringe that was hidden from his view by her long red hair.

I told you I was your death now go to hell!!!!" Sasori's puppet body crumbled before her cause with out his chakra they couldn't hold together. Kushina unzipped her jump suit and pulled her arms out and let the top half fall down past her waist. The only thing that she had on under it was her pink bra. She got out her field dressing and put it over the wound. After that she zipped back up and with a simple water jutsu put the raging fire out. "Few that was a close one, good thing Sakura made three vials of that antidote, others wise I would have been in real trouble. Now to head home and take a nice long bath."

Naruto's alarm clock went off at six am he fumbled around for it then finally hit the snooze button. Fifth-teen minutes later there was pounding on his door. He got up and staggered over to it, when he opened it Tsunade was standing their somewhat nervous and upset.

"Naruto is Kushina with you by chance?"

"No Baa-chan she's not here why what's wrong.

"She wasn't in her room this morning and the bed was still made. I fear she went after the Akatsuki cause of what she heard last night about what they do to the Jinchuuriki."

"What!!! hold on one second Baa-chan." Naruto closed the door and a minute later it opened again to show him fully dressed. "O.K. I'm all set lets go."

"Go where sweetie does Tsunade have a mission for you today?" just then Kushina climbed the last flight of stares. Tsunade and Naruto where dumb struck as they saw her walk over to them, then lean down a bit and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Morning sweetie, hello Tsunade~ what is that look for?"

Where have you been young lady your bed was still made, your in battle dress, and to top it all off your wounded."

"I just went out for some intensive training to get my skills back up, that's all."

"Kushina!!!! I may look as though I'm the same age as you are but I'm old enough to be your Kaasan. Now tell the damn truth, where have you been."

"I told you I went to trai~ Ow ow ow ow

Tsunade grabbed Kushina's by her ear and pulled on it as she walked toward the stairs.

"Come with me little girl it's time to show you why it's not nice to lie to your Hokage and surrogate Kaasan." Naruto just stood their blinking his eyes at what just happened then went back inside to bed. A short while later Hinata came by wearing here khaki pants and her mesh t-shirt. She unlocked Naruto's door with the spare key he gave her, then relocked it and went around the apartment locking and drawing all the shades on all the windows. She then went over to Naruto and noticed his jacked t-shirt, pants, shoes were on the floor and he was on asleep on top of his covers with just his boxers on. She undid her belt and unzipped her pants, and then removed them. Then took off her mesh t-shirt and straddled him while he was still a sleep, she lend down and kissed him on his lips. Naruto stirred and opened his eyes and saw Hinata straddling him in nothing but her violet bra and matching panties.

"Morning my fox did you sleep well, and did you have any dreams of me?" Asked Hinata in a sexy siren tone of voice that made Naruto's dick stand at attentions. "Ohhh so I guess you like me waking you up like this fox."

"H~hai Hinata-chan but why are you calling me fox all of sudden?"

"Well it's the nick name I came up for you, I hope your not offended by it."

"I could never be offended by you Hinata-chan I love you." He then moved her panties aside as his cock poked out of his boxers and into her pussy.

"Ohhh Naruto yes that's it fuck me, I've had some many naughty dreams of you last night. Since it was the first night we have been apart and I couldn't be with you." Moaned Hinata as she began to ride him hared and rough. Naruto reached up and groped her breast through her bra and started to pinch and twist her nipples. Hinata screamed and jerked at the new sensations of her nipples being tortured.

"Ahhh yes that feels so good I'm going to cum Naruto."

"Me too Hinata" as he drove Hinata down onto him more, he came inside of her, and she came on his cock. She then collapsed onto her lover's chest and started kissing him madly not knowing what seeds have been sewn. Around eight thirty Sasuke and Sakura arrived at Naruto's apartment

"Do you think he'll be surprised Sasuke-kun?"

"Knowing the dope I'm sure he will be." They knocked on the door and heard Naruto fumble with the lock. But when he door opened it wasn't Naruto that greeted them, it was Hinata in a blue bathrobe.

"Hey Hinata… HINATA!!!!!" Both of them said at the same time

"Hinata what are you doing here and why are you in his bathrobe?" demanded Sakura, as Hinata put her fingers together.

Well you see I just wanted to see Naruto-kun and we sort of~"

"Has sex again right Hinata." As Sasuke finished her sentence for her,

"Well I for one don't blame you. You waited along time to get the dope to notice you."

"But Sasuke-kun don't you think this is a bit too much?"

"How so Sakura-chan, they have been doing it away from prying eyes and the only one they really have to worry about is Hiashi-Sama."

"Guess your right Sasuke-kun sorry Hinata I sort of over reacted."

"No problem Sakura, maybe later we can go to the café and swap stories." Replied Hinata as she winked at Sakura. Who laughed and answered.

"Sounds like fun." All Sasuke could do was groan and walk inside to find the dope. It didn't take long to figure out where he was. He opened the door to the bathroom.

"O.K. dope get change yo~" Out of know where Naruto came up to Sasuke and planted a kiss right on his lips. Sasuke shoved him off, as both gagged and spited. Dammnit Dope that is the second time you did that next time I'll beat the hell out of you."

"Like it was my fault last time, the guy knocked me into you."

"Well you shouldn't have been on the desk in the first place."

"Wow we didn't know you two where bi as well." Teased Sakura as her and Hinata where standing in the doorway.

"Where not" shouted both men.

"That's a real shame cause me and Sakura-chan are." Answered Hinata in her vixen tone of voice, as she pulled Sakura to her and kissed her deeply. She responded by kissing her back and slipping her tongue into her mouth. Then bother women fondled and groped each other breast moaning the whole time. Naruto and Sasuke both launched into the air by all the blood shooting out of their noises. When they came too, they heard the girls giggling at them. They explained it was all a joke and that their they weren't bi at all. Naruto and Hinata got dressed and left with Sasuke and Sakura toward the park.

"Hey Sasuke why are we going to the park, shouldn't we be preparing for the chunin exams?"

"Relax dope we can do that tomorrow, besides it's not everyday the son of the fourth Hokage comes home from three years of special training with Jiraiya-Sama, who is the same person that trained your dad." As they went around a bush a roar of cheers erupted.

"WELCOME HOME NARUTO AND SASUKE" Everyone shouted, their was Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Iruka, Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Tsunade, Shizune, Kushina, Gaara, Matsuri, Temari, Kankurou, and Kushina who was rubbing her eyes, as everyone welcomed home his son and best friend.

"You guys, this means so much to me, but why did you do this for me."

It was Hinata's idea to throw the party for you and Sasuke-kun since he also came home as well." Said Sakura as she gave Sasuke a warm embrace. Kushina walked over and hugged Naruto.

"I have good news sweetie the Namikaze mansion is all fixed up and we can move in anytime we want too."

"Really that's great Kaasan just one question."

"Yes sweetie what is it?"

"Where is the mansion located?"

Naruto-kun the Namikaze mansion is right next door to the Hyuga mansion."

"Really that huge place is my dads house."

"YOUR DAD" Everyone screamed as one, Naruto looked at all his friends as they had their mouths wide open and eyes bulging

"Naruto you're the Fourth Hokage's son?" Asked Shikamaru who was the first to snap out of shock?

"Yeah Shikamaru I am the son of the Fourth Hokage, but don't think of me as you would Hinata-chan or Konohamaru. I'm still me and I'd like to keep it that way with all of you."

"Well then when you put it that way Naruto I guess we have no choice but to respect it. Said Ino as she grabbed his hand and started to drag him off. When they rounded around a bush Ino turned around and looked at him.

"So how are you and Hinata doing?"

"Where doing great Ino thanks for all your help in writing those love letters."

"It was no problem, but I do have one small favor though."

"O.K. what is it Ino."

"You make my moms flower shop your primary flower shop for any and all events you have."

"O.K. it's a deal."

He gave Ino a hug and they both came around the bush to see every one talking and having a good time. Naruto noticed Ino looking over at Chouji, who was playing with Shika, Kiba, and Akamaru.

"Your in love with Chouji aren't you Ino."

"What don't be a ridicules Naruto I'm not in love with him, where just friends and teammates that's all. We have nothing in common, you know, besides I'm in love with Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah I know but he's been taken by Sakura-chan, besides Chouji really cares about you. I'm sure if you ask him out to a movie or lunch he'll say yes."

"Your right Naruto, but he's paying for lunch though."

"O.K." just then Hinata comes up behind Naruto and kisses him on his cheek.

"So what did you and Ino talk about?"

"Ohhh nothing much just stuff."

"O.K. So Ino I heard Chouji has a thing for you. Your so should ask him out." Ino went ridged and had a shocked expression on her face.

"He told you that Hinata?"

"No but it's kinda obvious he's been looking over at you for a while now." Just then Chouji looked over and made eye contact with Ino. She blushed and started to walk toward him. Naruto pulled Hinata in close and kisses her on the lip. They held the kiss for some time till they heard someone cough. They both opened their eyes to see everyone holding a water balloon.

"Hey dope since you want us to treat you the same as before, that means we can do this." Everyone winded up and threw their water balloons at Naruto and Hinata. Naruto slipped Hinata behind him to protect her from the worst of it, just then Hinata screamed when he looked back he saw Konohamaru and Hanabi pelting her with water balloons. Naruto garbed Hinata's hand and raced out of the circle, picking up a bag of water balloons on the way. Naruto started to toss them at everyone he saw, about twenty minutes later the fight was over and everyone was soaked, except Gaara.

"What is the purpose of getting soaked in you cloths?"

"Cause it's fun Gaara and we are just goofing around." Replied Naruto as he was distracting Gaara from the real objective. For at that moment Temari and Matsuri dumped a huge bucket of water over Gaara's head. The sand shield came up and was washed away failing its master for the first time ever. As the water broke through and drenched him from head to toe, Gaara had a shocked expression on his face. Everyone started to laugh and then the most amazing thing happened, Gaara cracked a smile and joined in on the laughter. At that point Matsuri came up to him and hugged her soaking wet boyfriend. After that everyone laid out on Shikamaru's favorite hillside to dry off. Most of them where in couples, the others laid where they felt like it, the adults on the other hand got all the food out and grill going.

"Come on Kakashi you know like fifty fire jutsus so why not use one to start the charcoal grill?" Asked Asuma as he brought over the burgers and dogs.

"If I did that the grill would have melted to nothing." Replied Kakashi as he poured lighter fluid onto the charcoals and struck a match, that ignited. Tsunade and Kushina brought out all the side dishes that the servants prepared last night. Kurenai and Shizune carried the pitches of ice tea and lemonade, and finally Guy was busy chopping wood for the bon fire. By the time everything was set the sunbathers came storming back hungry. Everyone took their seats and dug in, about half way through the meal Chouji pushed his plate aside and took a sip of lemonade. Everyone looked at him knowing he couldn't be done yet.

"Chouji you ok man you only had twelve of your usual twenty burgers and dogs." Asked Shikamaru looking at his best friend.

"Yeah I'm fine Shika I've just decided to go on a little diet that's all." As he said this he glanced over at Ino, and took her hand. She started to blush and looked back at him. At that point Shika took out a twenty-ryu note and handed it to the waiting hands of Temari.

"I thought you where smarter then to bet against me Shika." Everyone congratulated the newest couple, sometime after sunset everyone gathered around the unlit bonfire. Kakashi was about to light the fire when a small fireball shoot by him and started the bonfire. Kakashi looked over his shoulder and saw Sasuke smirking as Sakura wrapped her arms around him. Kiba was sighing to himself looking at Naruto+Hinata, Sasuke+Sakura, Chouji+Ino, Konohamaru+Hanbi, and finally Neji+Tenten.

"It's not fair is it buddy." Moaned Kiba as he petted Akamaru head, just then Akamaru's head picked up and started to growl which got the attention of everyone their. They quickly pulled out their weapons, for they knew Akamaru wouldn't get this worked up for a passing villager or shinobi of the leaf. Everyone prepared, when all of sudden kunai's started coming out of the bush that Akamaru was pointing at.


	19. surprise after surprise

Everyone scattered trying desperately to avoid the deadly barrage of kunais, all except Gaara he stood his ground letting his sand shield protect him and Matsuri. She was getting her jouhyou ready for the counter attack; Sasuke finishing the hands signs needed and shot a fireball at the bush. While Temari and Naruto both used slicing wind jutsus, to slice at the bush and increase the flames of Sasuke's attack. Turning the bush into nothing more then a pile of ash. Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, and Iruka where the first ones to where the bush was. As the rest started to come over the majority where uninjured, until they all heard Hanabi scream for help. Hinata raced to her little sisters aid, when she reached her she was relived that she was not injured but was horrified to see Konohamaru had a kunai in his chest. Sakura raced past her and got to work closing the wound and pulling the kunai out so he would not bleed internally. When she was finished she gave him some aspirin for the pain. She then stood up, but at the instant she was grabbed from behind. Hinata stood there her face white in disbelief on who had just grabbed her, since she knew that he was good and dead. But there he was in the flesh as he held a kunai at Sakura's throat, at the very moment everyone came racing up and all gasped when they saw the face of the attacker. Except for Sasuke his expression was unreadable as he walked up to him and Sakura.

"Nee-san can you let go of my girlfriend please."

"So this is your girlfriend you've been talking so much about Sasuke. Well she needs more training if she wants to bare Uchiha children."

"She was trained by Tsunade-Sama Nee-san besides I won't let anything happen to my blossom."

"I'm glad to hear that my little brother." And with that Itachi released Sakura who raced over to Sasuke and gripped his arm tightly, as Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, and Iruka surrounded Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi I thought Sasuke killed you?" Demanded Tsunade who was glaring at Sasuke, as he stood his ground and looked right back at her.

"He did Hokage-sama but as I lay their slowly dying, I told him what your predecessor and the elders ordered me to do to my clan."

"And what was that Itachi?"

"Why it was the order to exterminate the Uchiha clan for good."

"You lie Sarutobi-sensei would never kill off a clan of this village."

"My nee-san is not lying Hokage-sama here is the order he was given with the seal of the third Hokage and the elders a Danzo's signatures on it" Tsunade took the order, and read it to her self then did a simple jutsu to make sure they where legitimate.

"It can't be this order is real Sarutobi-sensei did order the extermination of the Uchiha clan, and all this time we have been hunting down Itachi who was innocent and a loyal leaf shinobi. Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka lower your weapons." They did so but Kakashi walked up to Itachi.

"I have two question for you, if Sasuke mortally wounded you how are you alive right now, and why did you attack us just now?"

"When I told my foolish little brother the truth he started to try and save my life, and with the grace of Kami I lived. As for attacking you I wanted to test all of you awareness and reaction tome. Which I'm sad to say every one here failed the awareness part, except for the wolf, which doesn't surprise me since it's an Inuzuka wolf. On the other hand every one's reactions time was excellent except for that young Hyuuga who froze, but then genin next to her showed great bravery for taking the hit for her." Replied Itachi as he removed all his weapons and pouches.

"Naturally Hokage-sama you would take me into custody and have Ibiki examine me to prove I'm loyal to Konoha."

"If you are loyal as you say your are then you would follow any order I give you?"

"Hai Hokage-sama I would follow an order you give me."

"That's all I needed to know, if Sarutobi-sensei trusted you with exterminating your whole clan. Then I'll trust you as well, welcome home Itachi."

"Arigatou Hokage-sama~ cough cough." Just then Itachi collapsed, Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura rushed over to him and began to examine him.

He's got a rare dieses that is slowly weakening him and killing him." Declared Tsunade.

"Can you save him Tsunade, please he my nee-san." Pleaded Sasuke who didn't want to loose his brother for a third time.

"I said it was a rare dieses that doesn't mean I haven't found a cure for it now did I. Naruto could you make a few shadow clones and have them carry Itachi to the hospital." Ordered Tsunade as she gathered her thinks, while Naruto made the shadow clones and ordered them to follow Shizune and Tsunade to the hospital. With that little bit of action and drama done everyone called it a night and headed for home. Naruto and Konohamaru both escorted Hinata and Hanabi to the Hyuuga mansion. When they reached the mansions main gate, Hiashi was waiting there for his daughters to come home.

"Father!!! What are you doing out so late?"

"I'm here to make sure you two arrived safely, and offer Naruto my most sincere apology for making you give up on your dream to be this villages next Hokage."

"Hiashi-sama you don't have to do all this. I'm glad to have my dream of being Hokage and Hinata-chan with me. If you excuse me I'll be heading home busy day tomorrow I'm moving."

I see so your moving into your father mansion I take it, I've notice a lot of workers at it under strict ANBU guard. " Said Hiashi as he gazed over at the mansion next door to his own.

"Yes I am I can't wait to explore it and see how my dad lived and what he left behind for me.

"I'm sure you are, if you need any help with your belongings I'll have some of the branch members help you out."

"That won't be necessary father, Naruto-kun knows the kage-bunshin no jutsu and you know how I hate when you use the branch family as indentured servants." Implied Hinata as she looked at her father for the first time with unwavering determination.

"Hai Hinata I know this but that is the reason why they exist to serve the main family and keep the byakugan a clan secret."

Hiashi-sama Hinata-chan is right a family shouldn't be separated by a seal, I know I can't talk about families since I never had one till now. But from my relationships with Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei and Sarutobi-Sama, they all treated me as if I was a member of their family. So from that I know a little about families, but forcing part of your family to be a slave doesn't seem right Dattybyo."

"Your words ring truth I have hated this oldest clan tradition since my own brother had to sacrifice himself for me. Perhaps when the Sixth-Hokage comes to power he can change the Hyuuga's clan tradition."

"Yeah when that day comes I will change your clan like I promised to Neji during the chunin exam." With that said Hiashi invited everyone in for some tea, which he himself served to everyone.

"Father this is the first time I've seen you make tea since Kaasan passed away."

"Yes well I've been worried about you girls not being strong enough to lead the clan when I'm step down. That is why I have been pushing you two so hard."

"It's ok Father we understand why you pushed us so hard right Hinata." Said Hanabi as she looked over at her older sister who was crumbling her biscuit in her hand, and gritting her teeth.

'He called me weak pathetic not worthy to lead the clan all to make sure I would grow up strong. If he wasn't my father I would kill him.'

"Sister are you alright your gritting your teeth and crumbling your biscuit?"

"Huh ohhh hai, I'm fine Hanabi say father would it be alright for Naruto and Konohamaru to stay the night since it's so late and they have a long walk back to their houses?"

"I suppose that would be alright"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!" yelled both Hinata and Hanabi

"But they would have to sleep in the guest quarters on the opposite side you're your bed rooms my daughters."

"Awwwwwwwwwwww" Whined both girls as Hiashi began to laugh at the faces his daughter where making just then.

"You think I didn't know what you two where planning, you have a lot to learn about getting what you want when you don't ask for it."

"Hai father" said both girls as the headed for their bed rooms, while Naruto and Konohamaru went to the their rooms. The following morning Naruto awoke to a light rapt at his door he answered the door wearing nothing but his boxers to the shock of the young Hyuuga servant girl.

"I'm sorry to wake you up Naruto-sama but Hiashi-sama wants you up for breakfast at seven am."

"Ohhh ok (yawn) what time is it now?"

"It is six am, Hiashi-sama thought you would like to take a bath before breakfast."

"That (yawn) sounds great but um where is the bathroom around this place?"

"I'll escort you to them, and if you bring me your cloths I'll have them cleaned and pressed for you."

"O.K. (yawn) Naruto collected his cloths and gave them to her.

"Arigatou Naruto-sama not if you please follow me." She then lead him to the bath room, where Naruto to off his boxers and slipped into the bath.

"Ahhh this feels really good."

"Naruto-sama is their anything you need at the moment?"

"Nope I'm as good as good c-a-n -b-e." as Naruto turned around he saw the Hyuuga servant naked and slowly getting into the bath with him.

"Ummmmm you do know I'm going out with Hinata right?"

"Hai I know that you are but Hiashi-sama told me to make you as comfortable as possible. I hope I'm not offending your Naruto-sama."

"Ummmmmmm no not at all it's just I'm in love with Hinata and only her so you don't have to do this."

"Ohhh I see alright Naruto-sama if you need me for any reason just pull on this string and I'll come right away.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." The servant girl left the bath and walked to Hiashi's chambers.

"Well Nai did he take the bait?"

"No Hiashi-sama he did not he's extremely loyal to Hinata-sama."

"That's good to know thank you doing this Nai if you want or need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Arigatou Hiashi-sama I'm honored and there is one request that I have."

"Very well ask me it and I'll grant it to you."

"When Naruto-sama moves into his father's mansion I would like to be transferred to his mansion. It's not that I want to be in his bed, it's just that he is honest, courageous, loyal, and would never cheat on Hinata-sama at all."

"Very well I'll talk to him about it."

"Arigatou Hiashi-sama now if you excuse me I have to help Naruto-sama get ready for breast fast." When she returned she found Naruto drying his long tangled hair. Nai took the towel from him and started to comb his hair.

"Naruto-sama have you ever combed your hair before?"

"Not really I just kinda dry it off then shake it till it gets to the way I like it."

"I see in that case Naruto-sama"

"Naruto just call me Naruto I hate when people near my age call me that."

"Hai Naruto-sa~ Naruto could you please hand me those clippers." Naruto looked down and saw a pair of scissors, which he took and handed them to Nai.

"Arigatou now then would you mind if I trim your hair a bit you will look much better and I'm sure Hinata-sama will love it."

"Sure I guess so just don't make it too short that I can't have spiky hair is all." At the breakfast table everyone else was gathered for breakfast. Konohamaru was sitting next to Hanabi, holding her hand while Hinata looked at the empty seat next to her.

"Don't worry Hinata He'll be along in a minute." Said Hiashi in between sips of his green tea. Just as he said that Naruto came walking in with his black t-shirt and orange pants on, and a brand new haircut. It was short so Nai put some hair glee in it to get it as spiky as possible. Naruto loved it the moment he say it, so did Hinata when she first saw it as well.

"Naruto-kun you look so amazing with you new hair cut I love it." Squealed Hinata as she hugged him after he sat down.

"Yes the new hair cut is an appropriate look for your new status as a clan head." Said Hiashi as breakfast was served.

"Hiashi-sama arigatou for your hospitality, I do have one small favor to ask of you."

"Ohhh what is it that you want to ask, or perhaps your asking if you can have Nai since you will no doubt need servants to maintain your new home." Stated Hiashi as he looked over at the bewildered Naruto.

"How did you know that is what I was going to ask you?" replied a shocked and bewildered Naruto, as every one else was amazed that Hiashi knew what Naruto was going to ask before he even said it. Hiashi just chuckled then finished off his tea.

"I knew what you were going to say cause Nai asked me if she could be transferred to your mansion and I agreed to it. She's a fine girl who is loyal and will give you her honest opinion if you ask her for it."

"Father why are you giving Nai too Naruto you always treat the branch family in lower regard?"

"That is true Hinata but you Hanabi, Neji, and Naruto have shown me that the branch family are still blood and we should treat them like family not as servants."

"I'm glad you have finally come to your senses Hiashi." Said Tsunade as she entered the dining room followed by Kushina.

"Hokage-sama welcome if I'd know you where coming I'd would have got you and Kushina-sama some break fast as well."

"That's alright we just stopped by to pick up Naruto and Hinata and show them his new home."

"Hey can me and Hanabi come too Tsunade-sama I've always wanted to see the inside of the Namikaze mansion." Asked Konohamaru as he grasped Hanabi's hand and gave her the puppy eye stare.

"Sure Konohamaru you and Hanabi can come as well, and you didn't need to give me they puppy eyed look either." Every was in awe of how amazing the mansion was, it had a study, dojo, private library full of family and village jutsu scrolls, nine bed rooms, and a private hot springs, a huge dinning room, living, and a newly refinish kitchen. Naruto was beside himself he ran from room-to-room-to-room exploring. Every one else took their time exploring since they all live in mansion themselves. After an extensive exploration of the mansion Naruto plopped down onto the couch.

"Geez this place is huge, I can't believe my father was so well off."

"Yes sweetie he was a promising figure, who everyone liked and respected greatly." Said Kushina as Nai placed empty glasses on coasters and poured everyone some ice tea.

"I'm sorry dear but even though Hinata and Hanabi are here you don't have to be their servant" Explained Kushina who also hated they Hyuuga tradition for the branch family.

"Ohhh I'm not hear cause of them I'm here cause Naruto-sama has hired me as his first maid of the revised Namikaze clan. Kushina-sama"

"Ohhh I see Naruto hired you as a maid…" Just then Kushina to a sip when it dawned on what Nai just said. "NARUTO explain NOW!!!" Screamed as she pulled a kunai out of know where and tossed it right between Naruto's thighs near inches from his crotch.


	20. new mission new surprises

After Kushina cooled down somewhat she agreed to Nai being the head maid, but made one condition that they allowed to pay her and she can have every Sunday off. Nai agreed to the condition; She then left to move her stuff into her new room. She then came back a few minutes later with an urgent look on her face.

"Excuse me Hokage-Sama theirs a man in a Hospital robe at the front gate demanding to see you." Before Tsunade could say a word the stranger walked past Nai and kneeled before Tsunade.

"Hokage-Sama My name is Quickstrike, I've come from a small village far to the west even father then Suna is. I beg for your aid to save my village from a monster with four tails."

"Did you say the monster had four tails? Inquired Tsunade who looked somewhat concerned over hearing that the four tails beast location.

"Hai the monster always attacks at night but I have no doubt that it does have four tails." With the confirmation of the four-tailed beast the room's mood change dramatically.

"Alright everyone this is an A rank mission, team 7 and 8 are going on it with an extra member Uchiha Itachi, Naruto make some shadow clones and alert all the people on both teams and Itachi, tell them to meet me in my office." Ordered Tsunade as she headed out the door. She then paused and turned to look at Kushina. "Kushina I'm sorry for putting your son up against the four tails but he's our trump card and if we can capture it. It would mean the Akatsuki wouldn't have all the tailed beast."

"It's alright I understand he's is a ninja after all going on risky mission is what we do, I'll just keep my mind busy with hiring more staff and moving Naruto's stuff from his apartment to his new room. Now Naruto I want you to listen to Kakashi, Kurenai and Itachi they will be in charge so listen to all their orders and obey them."

"O.K. Kaasan I will and don't worry will all be back and throw a huge house warming party." Replied Naruto as he raced out the door to pack his backpack. Twenty minutes later at the Hokage mansion team seven, eight, and Itachi where in the Hokage's office with Quickstrike and Shizune flanking her.

"Alright everyone this is an A rank mission, we have a confirmed sighting of the four tails and I'm sending both your teams plus Itachi on the off chance you run into the Akatsuki." As Tsunade finished her briefing everyone remained quit until Kakashi spoke up.

"Just one thing Hokage-sama when we do find the four tails how do we capture it with out a seal master with us?" With that said everyone looked about noticing none of them had any training with seals.

"You do have a seal master with you Kakashi and a dam good one if I'm not mistaken, right Naruto."

"Ehhhhh" said everyone except Itachi and Shizune, over the announcement of Naruto being a seal master.

"Why is everyone shocked that I'm a seal master Ero-Sennin did train me and only a seal master could do the Hiraishin to begin with dattybyo." Said Naruto had his trademark grin, everyone nodded to what he just said.

"Alright now that that is settled, Quickstrike will lead you to his village. Sasuke Naruto if it takes longer then two weeks you two will come back by way of they Hiraishin just leave some shadow clones to do the sealing."

"O.K. Baa-chan." With that said all of them headed out of the village with Quickstrike in the lead with Sakura and Hinata next to him making sure he doesn't push him self to hard.

"So Quickstrike how did you know Sasori back then when he ambushed Kushina-san." Asked Sakura.

"I knew him cause he came to my village and killed my wife and children when I was training with my sensei just cause they refused to tell him where I was for you see I used to be one of his mindless puppets that he would use to infiltrate places. He would use this drug that would make who ever was injected with it his slave and do what ever he asked, but I broke free of it along time ago and now I seek revenge for my family."

"Ohhhh I see well I hope you get your vengeance on him"

"Arigatou Sakura-san and arigatou for saving my life from his poison."

"It was nothing at all I was just dong my job as a field medic."

"No you saved my life and I'm honor bound to protect you till I fulfill my debt to you." Sakura started blush at the thought of someone would go to such lengths to protect her. Further back Sasuke was looking at Quickstrike as a threat to his and Sakura's relationship, and was quickly coming up with ideas to keep his cherry blossom away from him till Itachi moved next to him.

"Do not fret about him Sasuke he is just following the way of bushido or Way of the Warrior. Since Sakura did save his life from certain death his Honor compels him to one day save her life in return for him to keep his Honor intact. Besides he knows you two are together and he would never try to take someone else's women from an ally."

"Is that also cause of his Honor Nii-san?"

"No for he just said he lost his wife and children to Sasori so I doubt he is thinking of anything until he gets his vengeance on Sasori, so do not fear my little brother your blossom is quite safe with him protecting her life." By sundown they had reached the Valley on end, both Naruto and Sasuke looked over at the two giant statues that was the place of their first full on fight.

"I kicked your ass all over this place dope." Said Sasuke jabbing Naruto's shoulder as he gave him a grin.

"Really and who was the one that I drilled into the lake leaving a gap in the water for a couple of seconds, ohhh wait that was you." Naruto replied back looking right at his best friend as if to taunt him. Right before either one could say another word both Hinata and Sakura dumped ice-cold river water over their boyfriend's heads.

"Don't either you get any ideas having an all out fight where on a mission first and for most now cool off and go get fire wood.

"Hey dope first one to gather up the most firewood doesn't have to be on guard duty."

"Your on Sasuke and I am so not going to lose to you." With that said Naruto sped off to gather as much firewood as he could.

"Sasuke-kun why did you make such a stupid bet we have plenty of people to be on guard duty?"

"Simple my Cherry Blossom that dope is going to tire him self out which means we won't have to hear him complain all night about when where going to wake up break down camp and be off again."

"Sasuke-kun you haven't changed one bit your still as smart and cool as ever." Said Sakura as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Everyone broke out their tents and sleeping bags and got the fire going while Naruto and ten shadow clones brought back enough firewood to last a week and them some.

"Ha I won the beat Sasuke now I won't have too be on guard duty."

"That's great dope just so you know team eight is doing guard duty tonight, so you just took a bet that really didn't mean anything." Replied Sasuke as he finished his meal with Sakura resting her head on his shoulder and slowly drifting off to sleep. Naruto was dumb struck on how once again Sasuke tricked him into doing the manual labor just so he didn't have to do it him self.

"Dammnit Sasuke you tricked me again I really hate it when you do that too me." Naruto stormed off pissed knowing he could never out smart the geniuses Uchiha. He walked past Hinata who noticed how upset he was, she looked on as he went off to the river to bath and get cleaned up for dinner then sleep. As Naruto dunked his head into the river and used the bar of soap to wash up, he didn't notice Hinata watching him from the shadows of the trees. As he leaned over a branch it gave way and she slide down the slope right into the river. Naruto immediately brought up his fist to bear as the sudden splash caught him off guard.

"Who is their show your self or so help me I'll- b-e-a-t you up." Naruto let down his guard as he noticed Hinata stand up in the river with her soaked hair and her mesh t-shirt clung to her wet body. Naruto couldn't help but look in awe at how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. "Hinata what are you doing out here and? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your watch later tonight?"

"I was but I saw how upset you got when Sasuke tricked you into getting all that fire wood so he didn't have too. So I thought I'd come and see how you where feeling and if you needed some support. As she approached him warping her arms around his neck and pulling him into an embrace. Unnoticed to them was Itachi where Hinata had just surprisingly slipped down the embankment, as he looked on at the couple he then turned and headed back to camp. The next day the teams disassembled camp and headed off again to the Quickstrike's village. They ran at a quick pace set by Itachi, most of them kept up easy except for Hinata how was falling behind somewhat. She was also breathing heavy and staggering somewhat.

"Hinata are you alright you look really flushed and sweating more then you usually do when we go at this pace?" Asked a concern Kiba and Akamaru whining next to him.

"I'm fine Kiba-kun just a little winded is all." Replied Hinata.

"If you are winded then ride on Akamaru we can't slow down since it is urgent for us to make it to Quickstrike's village as soon as possible." Commanded Itachi as he appeared behind Kiba and Akamaru. Hinata climbed on the huge wolf and he carried her the rest of the day to the second campsite on the border of fire and wind countries.

"Sakura could you please check on Hinata she has not been feeling well and don't worry about your watch I'll take it tonight I feel like having a chat my Sasuke any way."

"Alright Itachi I did notice she was having some problems I just hope it's nothing major."

"I have no doubt in my mind that you will make her better for you where taught by the best medic nin in the whole village so I have absolute faith in your abilities."

"Thank you for that Itachi that means so much coming from someone like you."

Later on that night in Sakura and Sasuke's tent Hinata is laying on Sakura's sleeping bag, as Sakura gave her a check up.

"So Hinata have you eaten anything you don't usually eat in the past few days?

"No I haven't had anything different then what I have been having on my diet."

"Diet since when are you on a diet Hinata?"

"Since that day Naruto-kun thought I was Fat" Hinata started to cry as she rolled over and buried her face into Sakura's pillow.

"Hinata Naruto didn't mean it like that he was drunk and not thinking, which is normal for him since he never thinks before he speaks. But your defiantly not fat so why don't you go back on your normal eating routine and you should be fine. In fact I want you to have two helping of tonight's meal so you can get your strength back faster."

"Ok Sakura, but how are you and Sasuke doing now that he is back in the village?"

"Where fine Tsunade-Sama had to pull a few strings to the elders and Danzo since they didn't trust him or Itachi coming back to the village but since she had the mission document Itachi gave her she put all of them in their place. And pretty soon she'll make an announcement to the whole village that the Uchiha clan was going to do a coup de tat. But Itachi and Sasuke are 100% loyal to the village and will soon start with rebuilding the Uchiha clan. Just like Sasuke-kun dreamed about doing." As the girls chatted, Sasuke and Itachi stood on watch talking about rebuilding the clan.

"So Nii-san what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"It's about rebuilding our clan, you know that the Uchiha clan has been destined to a life of revenge against our hated enemies, the Senju clan. Now I know that you and Sakura want to rebuild our clan but I'm worried that your offspring might do what Uchiha Madara tried to do long ago."

"Nii-san I promise you that my children will never go using our revenge and hatred against the Senju clan besides the only one left is Tsunade-Sama so their won't be any worry about that hatred and revenge right?"

"I suppose your right Sasuke but something just doesn't feel right to me. Even though she is the last Senju I still feel like there is another living relative to her somewhere, in the village."

"Well if there is another relative of the Senju clan then we must suppress our hatred and revenge for them since we are descendent from the same blood line as them."

"You are right my little brother but enough talk about this matter you should get some rest it's my turn for guard duty."

"Ok nii-san good night I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

The next morning packed up camp again and headed out. Once again Quickstrike set the pace, as he did so Kakashi came up next to him

"How much father is it to your to your village?"

"Not much father were crossing the southern tip of Suna so it should be only one to two more days at the most."

"That's good to know, the sooner we get to your village the sooner we can capture the four tailed best and save your village."

"Yes I just hope where not to late though because the only thing that has kept that monster at bay was me and a few other men who have some jutsu skills."

They then raced over the last stretch of the dessert and reached a pinewood forest upon entering the woods thy all notice how tall and huge the trees were, they even dwarfed the trees surrounding Konoha.

"Wow wee look at the size of these trees their huge, Akamaru and I could spend a year and still not have made a dent marking this forest."

"Yes well these trees are my village first line of defense, cause they are so massive it is easy to get lost and turned around." Quickstrike lead everyone quickly to his village it was mid after noon when they reached the village gates. Once they reach the gates they whole group where horrified to see that the village was nothing more but smoldering ash and debris.


End file.
